


Finding Uniqueness In A World Of Normality

by BSBLover2538, Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Breast Pumps, Breastfeeding, Breastmilk, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Drama, Edgeplay, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamic, Hot Tub Sex, Lactation, Language, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Swimming Pool, Vacations, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, hot tubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: After dating for two years, Lauren finally meets Nick's family, and learns what it will mean to join them. Lauren takes a chance and it pays off in ways she never could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Lauren’s eyes went wide not believing what she was seeing. She knew Nick’s family was different but never did she expect this. She looked at the blonde in disbelief before he pulled her out of the room and back outside seeing her shake. 

“Wh..what was that?” Lauren asked. 

Nick stayed silent but finally spoke. “That’s the dynamic we have in the family. I warned you that my family wasn’t like any other family.” 

Lauren nodded softly. “I know but...I didn’t expect anything like that.” She couldn’t get the images out of her head. Seeing the other girls on their knees sucking off and being fucked out in the open like that. Her eyes had also gone straight to the other girls breasts and how full they were. 

Nick gave her a few minutes to process what was going on, he didn’t want to lose her, he truly loved her, but he knew the rules. 

“An...and I’d be expected to do that as well?” She asked fearfully. 

“Not while we are dating.” Nick replied. “I know it’s only been a couple of years since we started seeing each other, but this is why I waited so long to bring you home to meet everyone. I just didn’t expect us to walk into that and I should have known better.” 

Lauren finally calmed down. “So, will they be done soon?” 

Nick nodded. “Yeah, they knew we were coming but we have to stay on schedule for certain things.” 

Nick pulled Lauren over to the swing and sat down with her holding her close as they waited for one of them to come get them. He was feeling guilty for taking her in when he did knowing damn well they would be in the middle of the afternoon fucking. The young couple stayed quiet as Nick ran his hand through her soft hair, trying to comfort her best he could while her mind ran wild. 

Finally the front door opened, causing the two to look up seeing a dark haired man walk out. 

“What were you thinking bringing her in?” 

“I’m sorry Kev, I was so excited about you guys meeting her, I forgot.” Nick apologized. 

Kevin rubbed his face looking at the young woman in Nick’s arms. He lowered his hand and moved over to the couple, holding his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Kevin.” He introduced himself. “I’m sorry you were introduced to our family that way, that’s not how we usually do things here.” 

Lauren sat up and hesitantly took the older man’s hand and shook it. “It’s okay, the shock has almost worn off. I’m Lauren.” 

Kevin nodded and let go of her hand before looking at his little brother. “You apologized, right?” 

“I’m not a kid anymore, yes I did.” Nick huffed. 

“He did, please don’t be upset with him.” Lauren cut in. “I was just as excited to go in and meet everyone, Nick’s talked so much about you guys the last two years. I promise I’m not upset and I’m not going to run off on him.” 

Nick’s entire body relaxed hearing Lauren’s words, he had been really afraid he would drop her off that night and would never hear from her again. 

Kevin relaxed his body and his eyes softened as well. “Are you ready to come in and meet the family?” 

Lauren nodded and got up, Nick following behind her, pulling her into his arms. Lauren smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly before pulling away. Kevin smiled softly and couldn’t help letting his eyes quickly run over her body before she could noticed he was looking her over. 

“Just a warning, the girls are still naked.” Kevin warned. 

Lauren gulped but nodded softly. “Okay.” 

Kevin turned and headed back in, Lauren looking up at Nick. 

“It’s a rule, they stay naked all the time for easier access.” Nick explained. 

Lauren nodded and let Nick lead her into the house once again. It was still a bit of a shock but not as bad seeing the girls on their knees next to who Lauren assumed were their husbands. All eyes went towards the young couple as Nick and Lauren walked in. 

“Everyone, this is Lauren.” Nick introduced. 

Lauren put on her best smile and waved. “Hello.” 

Nick pulled her over to the group and went around introducing her to everyone. She could feel the other men’s eyes on her constantly, causing her to stay close to Nick. Nick kept his arm around her knowing his brothers would be sizing her up like a bunch of wolves. 

Once everyone was introduced, Nick pulled Lauren into his lap sitting in his spot on the couch next to Brian. 

She stayed quiet, just watching what was going on, her mind going a million miles an hour. Nick tightly held her, knowing that his brothers’ eyes hadn’t stopped. He wondered what would happen from now. Lauren wouldn’t run, but would she accept his proposal and submit? Nick shook his head as he looked at his brothers and the cows. 

“How did you guys meet?” Howie asked, and Lauren cleared her throat, explaining what had happened, and how she fell for Nick. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the girls were listening, but really made no move to try and join the conversation. She looked at Nick and whispered in his ear. 

“Are they allowed to talk? It seems weird right now” Nick looked at her and nodded. “Yes they are, they just choose not to unless they are spoken directly to. It’s their decision that started with Leighanne. You can directly talk to them, ask them questions” Nick whispered back, and Lauren nodded. 

“Leighanne, how did you and Brian meet?” Lauren looked over at the older woman, who smiled softly and felt Brian’s hand run through her hair. The girls each ended up telling Lauren about how they met their respective husbands, and Lauren smiled listening to them. She took a deep breath, and looked at Nick and the men. 

“How did this” she gestured to the girls “all start?” Nick looked at his brothers, who all exchanged a look before AJ cleared his throat. 

“It started with Kevin and Brian really. They told us about something that their families did, and it intrigued Howie, Nick, and myself. Kevin had Kristin already, and had explained what would end up happening after he had proposed, and made permanent once they married. Leighanne came next, and Leigh started working with us shortly after both cousins married. I found Rochelle a few years back, and it kind of organically came about. Kristin and Leighanne were the first, and have been doing this the longest. They are fucked by each of us daily, and milked and sucked on by all of us” AJ began the explanation. Brian nodded, and picked up where AJ had left off. 

“They began their “training” after the engagement was announced, and they were plowed into by all of us after we got back from our honeymoons. They lost their clothes with the exception of a few outfits for outside events and dates, and stay on meds to maintain full breasts of milk. The four of them stay on their knees by us, and eat on the floor next to our chairs. At night we sometimes switch up who sleeps with who, and the girls are all milked at least twice a day” Brian kept his hand in Leighanne’s hair, keeping her calm and by his side. 

Lauren looked overwhelmed again, and looked at Nick. She saw that he agreed with what both of his brothers said. Nick tightened his hold, and Lauren calmed a bit. She wondered if she could actually do this. She loved Nick with all her heart, but it seemed like she was going to lose a lot if she decided to accept his engagement and become married to him. Lauren had a lot to think about. She wasn’t going to leave Nick, at least not right now. 

The get together lasted a couple more hours, before Nick drove Lauren home. He looked over at her, and bit his lip. 

“So….” he started, and Lauren looked over at him. She was playing with her fingers, and wondering where this would end up going. 

“I want to spend time with them again. I need to get used to this, because I am so in love with you. It was a shock, I’ll admit, but AJ and Brian explained it well. I know you aren’t proposing relatively soon, so I have time. And Nick, I need time right now. I have to digest this” Lauren looked at Nick, who nodded in agreement. 

“I figured that. I know I am not proposing right now. The guys each gave their wives time to digest the dynamic, and I am giving you the same courtesy. Why I did this now, and not three days before I planned on proposing to you” Nick reassured Lauren. The younger girl nodded softly, and sighed as they pulled up to her apartment. Nick walked her up, and kissed her softly. 

“I love you Lauren, and I’ll call you tomorrow” She nodded and walked into her apartment, sighing softly. She had a lot to think about, and flopped on her bed, wondering where all this would end up going.


	2. Chapter 2

“Leigh, you have the bathrooms today. Rochelle, the bedrooms/laundry. Leighanne, the kitchen.” Kristin assigned the day’s chores to the girls as Lauren watched. 

Lauren had been coming around a bit more over the last few weeks once the afternoon milking and fucking were over, the idea of seeing Nick fucking another woman was still was out of her comfort range even though she knew it was part of it. Kristin smiled softly at the younger woman. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

Lauren nodded. “Anything I can do to help?” 

“You wanna help me down in the basement?” Kristin asked. 

Lauren smiled and nodded as she followed the older woman down while the other girls got their aprons on and started to clean. Kristin turned the light on in the basement and headed down, she knew this was a lot for the younger woman to take in still and the two had bonded almost instantly. 

Lauren looked around the fully finished basement, it had everything you would expect a basement to have, complete with a huge flat screen TV and mini bar. Kristin moved into the small kitchen area, Lauren following. 

“Help me make a list for the store.” Kristin said, handing Lauren the notebook and pen that was kept nearby before putting her apron on and grabbing her gloves. 

Lauren nodded and opened the book and readied the pen. She wrote down everything Kristin had asked her to while the older woman cleaned. Kristin knew she had questions and was happy to answer any of them. 

“What is it?” Kristin asked, stopping just for a moment to catch her breath. 

“I..I’m just surprised by some things.” Lauren said softly. 

“Oh?” 

“Like...I’m surprised Leighanne isn’t in charge since she’s the oldest.” 

Kristin smiled softly and leaned over the counter, grinning to herself remembering what had happened on that very counter between her and Nick before Lauren had gotten there. 

“I’ve actually been with Kevin the longest so out of respect Leighanne and I agreed that I would stay in charge.” 

Lauren bit her lip. “It was really weird seeing you girls so quiet that first time.” 

Kristin smiled softly. “I know and we still feel bad for how you found out.” 

“Don’t be, it all worked out.” Lauren smiled. “I’m still here.” 

Kristin nodded. “You are, you must really love Nick.” 

“I do, that’s why I’m trying to adjust to all this.” 

“It’ll get easier as time goes on, I promise.” Kristin reassured. 

Lauren smiled and followed the blonde to the closet and got the vacuum out to run it as Kristin cleaned up the table and TV. 

“So, do things happen down here too?” Lauren asked, putting the vacuum up. 

“Yes, we are taken anywhere in the house and sometimes outside. That’s why we are so far out and away from others.” Kristin explained. “AJ and Kevin are the two most likely to take one of us outside.” 

Kristin sighed and looked around beaming with pride seeing the basement cleaned and ready to go as Lauren moved over to the older woman. Kristin smiled and ran her hand through Lauren’s dark hair feeling the younger woman lean into it. 

“We’ll be down here a lot the next few months.” Kristin said. 

Lauren chuckled. “Football starts soon, doesn’t it?” 

Kristin grinned and nodded. “It does.” 

“And you girls have to be down here?” 

“We don’t have to, we choose to. We usually care for the guys while they watch unless one of their teams is playing knowing they like to hop up off the couches at random times.” Kristin blushed. “I’ve been slightly hurt before so that rule came into play real quick.” 

Lauren didn’t need Kristin to explain any further what she had been doing to cause herself to be hurt. They heard the door open and looked up seeing Leighanne standing in the doorway. 

“Kitchen is clean and supper is thawing out.” Leighanne reported in. 

Kristin nodded knowing Howie was the only one home, the others were working. 

“Go see if Howie needs anything from you then your free to help one of the others after you break.” Kristin instructed. 

Leighanne nodded and disappeared. Lauren looked at Kristin seeing the commanding stance disappear once she had left. 

“What is it?” Kristin asked. 

Lauren shook her head. “Nothing, it’s just amazing to see the respect they have for you.” 

“We respect each other in the family, that’s what’s kept us strong the last twenty years.” 

Lauren’s eyes went wide. “You guys have been a family for that long?” 

Kristin nodded as the two headed upstairs. “We have, when Kev and I met he waited awhile as well before introducing me to his family knowing how different they were from other families.” 

Kristin shut the door to the basement once Lauren was up. “How did you take it?” 

“It was shocking at first, but I loved Kev and was willing to stick beside him. Best thing I ever did.” 

Kristin and Lauren helped the other girls out with the chores before Leigh and Rochelle started on supper. Lauren had noticed the girls breasts had filled through the day and were starting to leak. 

As the guys made their way home, Lauren watched the love between each couple, smiling seeing Nick walk in, moving right to him and kissing him. 

“I missed you.” Nick said softly. 

“I missed you too.” Lauren replied happily. 

“Did you have a good time with the girls?” He asked. 

Lauren smiled and nodded. “I did, we’ve really bonded.” 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” 

Lauren said her hellos to the others as well before the family settled down in the living room chatting about their day while supper was being made, the girls being played with. It was still awkward but she was getting used to it. She sighed happily feeling Nick tightened his arms around her knowing she’d be going home soon. 

“Nick, can I make a request before I go?” she whispered, and Nick nodded, a little confused. Lauren smiled softly and took a deep breath, before looking at everyone. 

“I want to see what the afternoon milking and fucking session is like. I need to see what happens with my own eyes.” Lauren requested, and all eyes widened. The guys looked at each other in surprise, and Kristin smiled softly. After the talk they had had, she expected something like that soon enough. 

“Are you sure Lauren?” Nick confirmed, and she nodded her head determinedly. Nick looked at his girlfriend. “You do realize that means I will be sucking off one of the girls, or possibly fucking them. You still sure you want to see that?” Lauren swallowed, but nodded. She knew that she would see Nick fucking the other girls, while she got fucked by the guys. 

“Alright, go sit in the chair over there and watch. Try to keep your questions till the end, but we will answer if we can.” Lauren nodded, and moved off Nick’s lap. Nick bit his lip, looking at Howie and AJ. They nodded, knowing what Nick was going through. They had had to do the same thing with Leigh and Rochelle. 

“Leigh get over here and suck me off.” Nick ordered, and watched as Howie’s wife rose from his side and fell in front of him as he took his cock out. The others grabbed a wife, with Brian and AJ sucking off Kristin’s breasts. Kevin had Leighanne bent over, while Howie was sucking Rochelle and fucking her at the same time. 

Lauren watched as the girls were used and sucked on, her eyes traveling from wife to wife. She could see the love in what the guys were doing, but it was obvious in this situation that the guys were in charge, and the wives moaned and groaned as they were sucked and fucked. “Can I do this? Be fucked and sucked on?” she asked herself, and her eyes widened as the guys all shouted out their orgasms before pulling out. 

“Nick, go grab the milking machines. Leighanne and Leigh need to be milked” Nick nodded, and grabbed the pumps, attaching them to the breasts of the two who hadn’t been sucked on. Brian bent his cousin over and fucked her, so that she was also used. 

“So what do you think Lauren?” Nick looked at his girlfriend, who swallowed and licked her lips. 

“I could see the love in what you guys were doing, and that the girls loved it as well. I know they all willingly fell, and I can see that in what just happened. It definitely will take some getting used to, but it doesn’t startle me as much as I thought it would.” Lauren admitted, and Nick smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her fiercely. 

The girls all looked at each other knowingly, while the guys smirked. They all knew that once Nick proposed, Lauren would fall. Lauren said her goodbyes after dinner was done, promising to be back soon. The eight nodded, and watched as Nick left the home, all wondering when he would end up proposing, hoping it was within the next year.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren sighed happily as she looked around the restaurant, she was happy to be away from the family for a night. She was coming to love each of them but was missing the one on one time with Nick. Nick smiled softly seeing her glowing. 

“I’m glad to see you so happy.” Nick said softly. 

Lauren smiled and nodded looking into his blue eyes. “It’s nice to get out and spend the evening with just you.” 

Nick nodded. “That became an issue with the family as well, everyone got so wrapped into what we were doing together, we all lost track of the fact that we were a family first and that unit needed to come first as well as the couples making sure they still had that one on one time together to keep their bond strong.” 

“So, we will still get to be together, just us?” Lauren asked, it had been plaguing her mind for awhile now. 

Nick quickly and firmly nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry if that seemed to have gotten lost in translation.” 

“No, I just needed that reassurance that I’ll still be able to be with you.” 

“You will, I promise you that. We all took a huge step back once the realization hit us that we were letting the important bonds that had held us together for so long pull away and we were starting to lose sight of things.” 

“Is that when the schedule came into play?” Lauren asked. 

“Yes and no. It’s always been there but we got to a point where we were ignoring it. Kristin and Kevin have done a wonderful job making sure we stick to it, making time for not only the family but also for each couple.” Nick replied. 

The two went quiet as they finished their meals, Nick paying. He led Lauren out to the car and helped her in before getting in himself and pulling away. It was a beautiful night and he wasn’t ready to let her go just yet knowing she was off the next day and he had a late day so he didn’t need to go to bed early. 

Lauren’s eyes went wide seeing the beach come into view looking at Nick seeing the grin on his face. 

“Shall we?” He asked. 

Lauren nodded as they got up and ran down the beach happily, having taken their shoes off at the car. He pulled her in as they walked down the coast, the warm water washing up over their feet. 

“This is so nice.” Lauren sighed. 

“It is.” Nick agreed, holding her close. 

After about an hour, the young couple headed back to the car and Nick took Lauren home. They were both busy the next few days but Nick promised to at least call her each night before she went to bed. Lauren smiled and kissed him softly before letting him go. 

Nick got back to his car and watched her go inside, sighing happily. He had never felt this way about anyone before and no other woman had made it this far with him, most were usually after one thing or they would run in terror once they discovered what his family did together. Lauren was the first woman to ever embrace it even if it was taking time. 

Nick finally pulled back onto the street and headed home. He hated knowing he wouldn’t see Lauren for a few days but the break from each other would be good for both of them. He made it home and headed in, grinning hearing the headboards hitting the walls. He shook his head and went to his room, thankful that the banging could only be heard outside the bedrooms. 

Nick fell into a peaceful sleep, the grin on his face never leaving as he drifted off. Nick groaned hearing his alarm going off, once it was silenced, he headed for the shower, rubbing his head before stripping and turning the water on. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth run over him, not expecting to feel the pair of arms wrap around him. He sighed happily and leaned against the smaller body. 

“Morning.” Nick said softly. 

“Morning.” The soft voice replied. “I happened to be walking by and heard your shower going, hope you don’t mind.” 

Nick turned and laid his hands against the wall next to her her head looking into her eyes. “You know I love having any of you cows with me.” 

Leighanne grinned and ran her fingers down his chest gently loving the shiver she got from him. He moved his hand into her hair, gripping it tightly hearing her groan. He pulled her to him, kissing her hard. 

Nick pulled away, both panting before moving down to her neck kissing and sucking. Leighanne closed her eyes and groaned loudly, her hands in his hair. He pulled away and moved her towards the other wall so the faucet wasn’t digging into her before attacking her neck again. 

“Nick…” 

“Mmm…” 

Leighanne whimpered as his soft lips moved down to her breasts, sucking gently on each sensitive nipple, grumbling softly causing Leighanne to chuckle. 

“Shouldn’t have slept so long, you know the schedule.” She reminded. 

Nick huffed knowing he had missed the morning milking and suckling. 

“There is some milk in the fridge though.” 

“Yours?” Nick asked. 

Leighanne nodded. “You know I always produce more than any of you can drink in one sitting.” 

Nick perked back up before standing up and sliding a couple of fingers inside her hole, Leighanne instantly spreading for him. He groaned feeling how wet she was and arched feeling her wet hand wrapped around his throbbing member. 

“Shit…” Nick groaned, pushing his fingers deeper inside her. 

“Nick please…” Leighanne begged, it had been awhile since they had been together. Nick had been favoring Kristin and Leigh recently and the older woman was missing the blonde. Nick pulled his fingers out and moved himself between her legs. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him as he held her against him, slipping inside her. 

“Damn baby..I forgot how tight you always are.” Nick groaned, arching into her. 

Leighanne buried her face into his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “You know none of the others stretch me out like you do.” 

Nick felt his ego be stroked, he knew he was the thickest with Howie being a close second. The others were a nice balance between length and thickness, Brian being a bit longer than the others. 

Nick continued to thrust deep inside the older woman, using his arms and the wall to keep her up. Their moans were lost in the running water and Nick knew it wouldn’t be much longer, he could feel himself starting to thicken as his orgasm built and his balls tightened. 

“Close…” Nick warned. 

“Me too, fill me baby.” Leighanne panted, her walls milking him wanting to feel his seed inside her. 

Nick grunted and kissed her hard as he thrust into her a few more times before shooting his load inside her, riding it out. Leighanne whimpered and cried out as her own orgasm washed over her and all over Nick’s cock, their juices mixing. 

Nick leaned against the wall, keeping Leighanne pressed between him and it as they worked to get their breathing back to normal, both smiling at each other. 

“Thank you, I was really missing you.” Leighanne said softly. 

“I’m sorry baby girl, I know I’ve been favoring Kristin and Leigh a bit more than I normally do, but you know your my favorite.” Nick reassured. 

Leighanne chuckled. “That wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that your best friend is my husband, would it?” 

Nick grinned and kissed her again. “Of course not.” 

He carefully sat Leighanne down and they washed each other down before getting out and drying off. The two got dressed and headed downstairs seeing the others snuggling in the living room together. Brian looked up seeing his love coming down with his best friend, opening his arms. Leighanne quickly moved to him and snuggled down. 

“I’ll see you guys tonight.” Nick said, heading out for work. 

Howie and AJ also headed out for the day, leaving the two cousins with the girls. There was always at least one if not two of the guys with the girls at all times, making sure they stayed on their milking schedule and they weren’t home all day alone full and leaking knowing the damage that could be done to their breasts. Everyone went on with their day loving on each other and bending the girls over. Once the girls were milked for the night, Leighanne and Kristin started supper knowing Nick, Howie, and AJ would be home soon. They smiled hearing Rochelle and Leigh being taken in the other room. 

Once the three men were home, the family sat down and ate happily, Nick getting his milk fix smiling that Leighanne had remembered. The girls were on the floor by their husbands sides as they ate from their bowls and Rochelle and Leigh cleaned up before the family settled down for the night. Nick had called Lauren on his way home and couldn’t wait to have her back in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who’s playing today?” Howie asked, as the guys watched the morning milking and suckling. AJ and Kevin were sucking on Leigh and Leighanne respectively. Nick, Howie, and Brian were keeping an eye on Rochelle and Kristin, making sure they were getting properly milked. 

“My Bucs play the night game. Kev’s Chiefs play tomorrow night.” Nick grinned, and the other four looked at each other. They knew that Nick would be left alone tonight, since he was frequently animated during his teams’ game. 

“Alright. Cows, prepare our usual snacks and drinks for tonight. Rochelle and Leigh, take Kristin’s list and go to the store for what we need. Grab a 24 pack of our usual beer as well.” Brian looked at the cows, and they all nodded. 

Twenty minutes later, Rochelle and Leigh were clothed, and taking the family debit card from Kevin. Kristin handed them the list she had made, and the two women said their goodbyes. Howie and Brian pounced on Kristin, while Kevin dragged Leighanne outside, and AJ went to get some outside chores done. 

“Alright, we have to go to three stores to get all this. When we get to the first one, let’s split the list for that store and take half the store each.” Rochelle was looking at the list while Leigh drove. 

“That works. Tonight is going to be fun. Actually have missed having football season, love watching the guys get so into it, and they definitely make it worth our while.” Rochelle grinned, and Leigh nodded her head. 

The two worked in tandem to get the shopping done, and joked with each other the entire time. It had been about a month since both ladies had been able to get out. They both shared the thought to bring it up with their husbands to have a date night soon. The family tried to have individual date nights at least once a month, and it was coming close for both ladies. 

“Did we grab everything?” Rochelle asked, and Leigh scanned the list for the last time. She looked up, and smiled. 

“Yes we did. If we need something else, one of the guys can grab it on their way home from work this week” Leigh reasoned, and the two got in the car, heading for home. 

“Can I just say that I love our life. With Lauren probably joining the picture within the year, it’s going to maybe shift things a bit. But I know what she’s going through. Both of us went through the same thing when our husbands finally showed us what happened behind closed doors. It was definitely an adjustment, but now I love it, and have fully embraced it.” Rochelle looked at Leigh, who grinned, and reached for her hand, squeezing it. 

“I completely agree with you, and I love our life as well. The guys may look at us like cows, and we are bent and taken daily and everywhere, but I don’t doubt that each of the guys loves us, and cares for us. Remember when Kris got really sick with that nasty flu last year? Howie and Kev helped us the most with the chores, and Brian popped in with helping with cooking.” Leigh chuckled softly remembering AJ attempting to help, and nearly burning the kitchen down. 

“Yes, my husband is banned from the kitchen for good.” Rochelle read Leigh’s mind and both women chuckled heartily for a good five minutes. They pulled up to the house, and started grabbing the bags. 

“Guys, we’re home!” Leigh called, and Howie and AJ came out to help them get the groceries in. 

“Leighanne and Kris are bent over by their husbands right now.” Howie explained, and the two ladies nodded. The four made quick work of getting the groceries in and away. Rochelle and Leigh went to strip off their clothes, and they smiled at their husbands. Howie and AJ looked at each other, and took the opposite wife happily. 

The next few hours were spent with the ladies getting the basement cleaned and prepared for the night along with the food while the guys watched the day games. After a light supper, and the nightly milking, forgoing the fucking since the girls were going to be used during the game, the nine of them all settled down in the basement. 

“Kristin I want you sucking me till I’m hard and then sit on my cock.” AJ ordered, and she nodded, going in between his legs. 

“Rochelle, come here.” Brian guided the younger woman on his cock, and she laid back against him while he played with her. 

Howie had Leighanne sitting on him, while Kevin had Leigh suck him till he was hard and then sitting. Nick smiled happily, already muttering to himself that his team better not suck tonight. 

The guys all settled down to watch, the cows on top of their cocks. Nick watched the game intently, and when the running back fumbled the ball, he swore loudly. 

“Seems like the Bucs have butter fingers.” Brian joked, and Nick shot him a death glare. The girls and other guys all chuckled loudly. Five minutes later, Nick was jumping out off the couch, putting his fist in the air as the Bucs scored the first touchdown. 

“Yes Baby! 6-0!” Nick cheered, and Kevin looked at him. 

“It’s 13:30 in the first quarter Nick, we still have 3 quarters to go.” he smirked, and Nick growled softly. 

“Remind me to say that tomorrow night when you do the same damn thing when the Chiefs score.” Nick grunted, and Kevin sheepishly nodded. 

“Touche.” 

The guys played with the girls, while they all watched the game. Once the first quarter ended, and the score was tied 7-7, AJ and Howie pulled the cows they had on them off, and smirked. Leighanne groaned, and bent over the table, while AJ pushed Kristin to the wall, both men fucking their cows happily. Brian and Kevin kept playing with their cows, knowing they would take them at the end of the third quarter. Halftime was reserved for snacking and busting on each other. 

“So good Leighanne.” Howie muttered as he slammed into her for the final time, crying out her name. Nick took the opportunity to stroke himself a bit, knowing he wouldn’t have a cow on him tonight. 

Once the second quarter started, Howie and AJ pulled their cows to their sides, and the girls snuggled on their chests happily. Kevin and Brian kept playing with Leigh and Rochelle, while Nick kept cheering and groaning loudly. 

“Fucking hell! They can’t seem to get fucking 10 yards. Goddamnit!” Nick grunted, and crossed his arms pouting. The guys and ladies all chuckled at him. 

“When was the last time we saw the great Nick Carter pout?” Kristin asked, and Nick leveled a glare at her. Kevin reached over and high fived his wife. 

“Good one baby. And I think it was last season when the team managed to lose spectacularly to the Patriots.” Nick reached over and punched Kevin in the shoulder. 

“Oh yea, and whose team choked in the NFC game, and was one game away from the Super Bowl?” Nick threw back, and Kevin huffed, crossing his arms. Nick smirked, and focused back on the game. 

Howie, AJ, and Brian just chuckled, loving the byplay between the oldest and youngest. The game soon went to halftime, and they all got up, getting snacks and the guys downed a couple of beers. 

“God I wonder how bad Kev is going to be tomorrow night.” Rochelle mused, and snickers answered her question. 

“I’ll have you know I can behave.” Kevin stated haughtily, and bore a look at Brian who started choking on his piece of chip he had in his mouth. 

“You? Behave during a Chiefs game? Yea, never seen that happen.” Brian snorted, and grinned hearing the chuckles. 

After some more ribbing of Kev and Nick, they all settled back down on the couch, Rochelle went on Brian’s cock, while Leigh settled back on Kevin’s. Kristin laid her head in AJ’s lap, while Leighanne went to her knees next to Howie, leaning against his legs, his hand in her hair. 

“Yea baby!” was yelled out 10 minutes later, as the Bucs scored two touchdowns within five minutes of each other. They were now up 28-7, and Nick was happier than a kid on Christmas. 

“Come on Leigh, ride me a bit.” Kevin pulled Leigh off, and she turned around, going back on his cock, facing him. Kevin grinned, and leaned his head forward, sucking on her breasts a bit while she went up and down on his cock. His eyes sometimes drifted to the game, but he mostly focused on the cow in front of him. 

“Rochelle, pool table.” Brian softly whispered in her ear, and the younger woman nodded, coming off his cock. The two walked over and Rochelle bent over, widening her legs, and holding onto the table, while Brian ran his cock in her folds. 

“So wet baby, I’m your favorite right?” he cooed, and Rochelle whined, nodding. She loved his longer cock, and loved it filling her deeper than the other guys could. 

“So slick baby girl.” Brian slid right into her wet walls, Rochelle’s walls clinging to them. Like Kevin, he focused on the cow below him, sucking on her neck and whispering dirty words in her ears, knowing it riled Rochelle up more than touch did. 

“Brian…” she whimpered, as his hard cock slammed into her pussy. The two heard Kevin cry out Leigh’s name as he unloaded into her, and the cry spurred Brian on. 

“Close Ro.” he whispered, and she nodded, arching up as Brian cried her name out, spilling into her. 

The cousins pulled their cows to them after they came down from their highs, Brian pulling Rochelle back to the couches. The two women snuggled close, and it got quiet, as not much was going on in the game. 

“Motherfucker!” Nick yelped as the Bucs gave up two touchdowns, making the score 28-21. It was nearly the end of the game, and he was on the edge of his seat, his cock throbbing and hard, having stroked himself occasionally throughout the game. 

“Fucking Yes!” he yelled as the Bucs won the game, 28-21. He grinned, and flopped back down on the couch, taking his cock in hand. He hated that he would have to spill his load out, with no one to appreciate it. 

“Yo Nick, did you forget our routine when one of you can’t have your release during a game?” Leigh looked at the younger man, who gave her a confused look, before brightening up. 

“Oh yea, who is it gonna be for me tonight?” a hand raised, and he smirked. Getting up, he pulled the cow into his arms, taking her into the bathroom. He kissed her fiercely, before she fell to her knees, looking up at him softly. 

“Suck me till I’m close, then I can paint you all I like, and shower with you.” Nick looked down at the cow in front of him. 

“Yes Nick.” Kristin smiled up, and her mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking vigorously. Nick groaned as her mouth was a vacuum on his cock. Five minutes passed, and he pulled her off.

“Gonna decorate your pretty face.” He cooed, and Kristin nodded, nearly moaning as his thick seed shot onto her face and chest, coating it, warming it up. 

After Nick leaned back against the shower wall, panting as he looked down at her, the cum dripping off Kristin’s face and chest. He smiled, and pulled her up in his arms, kissing her fiercely, tasting himself. 

“Love when you volunteer for this.” Kristin grinned, and Nick turned the shower on. After washing each other up, and Nick getting Kristin off, the two walked back into the basement. 

“Wanna mix it up tonight?” Brian asked, and they all nodded. 

“I’ll sleep alone tonight.” AJ volunteered, and Howie shook his head. 

“No AJ, you can bunk with two of us, none of us should be alone after a family night like this. Kristin, want to spend the night with the two of us?” Howie looked at the older woman, who nodded happily, going into his arms. 

“Rochelle, come here.” Kevin held his hand out, and she walked right to him, while Leigh went to Brian, and Leighanne curled up with Nick. 

They all made their way to their bedrooms, Kristin curling up in the middle of Howie and AJ. The nine of them loved family nights like this, and Nick couldn’t wait for Lauren to join them on these nights. All of them were looking forward to Nick proposing, and finally having their family complete. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rochelle smiled happily as AJ and her headed into the spa, he had booked them for the ultimate treatment. He knew it was time for their date day and he planned on spoiling his girl. They signed in and waited for their turn holding hands happily. They were called back and relaxed in the chairs as their feet were cleaned and painted.

Rochelle looked over at her love smiling happily, AJ doing the same. 

“Feels so good.” She sighed happily. 

“Yes it does.” AJ nodded in agreement. 

The couple moved from there to the massaging tables, it felt so good to Rochelle to have her back rubbed on after being on her knees and bent over so much. AJ also relaxed and groaned happily as his back popped and relaxed itself. Before long, they found themselves in the mud baths relaxing next to each other. 

Rochelle turned her head to look at the man who had stolen her heart. “So, what do you think about Lauren?” 

AJ grinned. “She’s cute and I think would be a great addition to the family.” 

Rochelle chuckled softly, thankful they were the only ones in the room. “You just want another cow around.” 

AJ chuckled. “That would be a nice bonus and we’d finally be even, but really she does seem like a nice girl and you can see the love she has for Nick.” 

Rochelle nodded in agreement. “It’s about time.” 

“It is…” 

The couple finished at the spa, Rochelle feeling so much more refreshed, leaning against AJ. His hands moved up her smooth arms.

“Mmm, your always so soft after one of our days at the spa.” He whispered softly. 

“Thanks love.” Rochelle looked up at him, giving him a soft kiss. 

AJ kissed her back before heading back to the car. It had been the perfect day out and she couldn’t wait for their dinner date that night. 

Leigh sighed happily as she laid back on her hands, the Jersey sun hitting her front. Howie had surprised her with a trip up to see her parents, they hadn’t been up for awhile and Howie knew she was missing them. He made sure Leigh had been milked so her breasts didn’t look out of place and give her parents hope. 

Howie sat down next to her, her head turning to capture his lips against her. They pulled away as Howie handed her her drink. 

“Thank you.” She smiled. 

“Well you are so very welcome.” Howie replied. 

They went quiet just enjoying the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the ocean and other noises around them. It was nice to get away from the house and see family again, they knew they couldn’t block their families out even if some of them had no idea exactly what happened behind the doors, but they knew the nine were happy and that’s all that mattered to them. 

“So, how long are we here for?” Leigh asked. 

“A week.” Howie happily replied. 

Leigh squealed and sat her drink down before jumping into Howie’s arms, causing him to almost spill his own. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her. 

“It’s been so long..” Leigh said softly. 

Howie got his balance back and nodded, running his hand through her hair. “I know baby girl, that’s why I took a week off so we could get away for awhile.” 

Leigh quickly looked up worried and Howie smiled. “Don’t worry, I packed it.” 

Leigh nodded and snuggled close to him, Howie keeping her close as they enjoyed their time together. After a few hours, the couple spread out their blanket and Howie grabbed the basket he had made up for them before coming down to the beach, Leigh smiled and enjoyed the break of not having to worry about anything. 

Howie had made sandwiches and had gotten chips and potato salad to go with it, he pulled out the plates and forks as well. 

“Wow.” 

“See, I haven’t forgotten everything.” Howie teased. 

Leigh giggled and leaned over, kissing him softly before sitting back down and eating happily, Howie doing the same. They finished up and packed everything back into the basket before Howie stood and offered his hand to the love of his life. Leigh took it and stood up, Howie pulling her right into his arms. He kissed her softly before the two headed down to the water and walked down the coast, Leigh laying her head against his shoulder as they held hands. 

“Are you still happy with everything?” Howie asked. 

Leigh nodded. “I am, are you?” 

“Yes, I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.” Howie replied. 

“Neither could I and now that Nick has finally found someone, our family will finally be complete.” 

“Yes, it’s about time too. He’s been through so much.” Howie sighed. 

“He has but he had you guys and he’s turned out to be amazing.” Leigh grinned up at him.

“His parents turning him over to us really was the best thing they could have done for him, I truly believe that.” 

They made it up to the boardwalk and sat down, their feet dangling over the edge and intertwining with each other, Howie’s arm wrapped around her back. Leigh leaned against him and relaxed happy to be in his arms. 

“I love you.” Leigh said softly. 

“I love you too my forever.” Howie replied, kissing the top of her head. 

The two watched the sun go down before getting up and heading back to where their things were, it was a great start to their week together. It had been a wonderful week, the two explored Jersey together and spent the last day with the family, Howie promising they would be up much sooner next time. 

Leigh smiled over at her husband, her hand in his as he drove them home. He was ready to watch his wife be fucked by the others, but having her to himself for the week had been amazing and he was grateful for the dynamic they now had after the step back they had to take. 

The Holidays were coming and both were hoping Lauren would join them and would end up joining the family permanently here soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just thank you so much for all the love and support you're showing this fic! It's not going unnoticed and we are so appreciative of so many keeping an opened mind about it! please keep the love coming!

It was a week until Thanksgiving, the cows were all frantically making lists and things for the day of. The guys always pitched in to help with cooking where the ladies needed it. Brian and Kevin were the most helpful in the kitchen, and Nick manned the grill during the summer. It had been a good few weeks for the family, and all sport teams were doing well. 

“Lauren able to make it this year?” Brian asked as they wrapped up the milking for the morning. Nick pulled away from Rochelle, and nodded, smiling happily. 

“Yes, but I am going to her family’s once we eat, they eat later than we do.” Nick explained, and Brian nodded. Occasionally one of the couples would go off to their in-law’s Thanksgivings, but generally they saw their families on Christmas Eve, along with other points throughout the year. 

“That works, I know the cows try to shoot for 2pm, to accommodate the football games. Sucks to not have you around during the night game, but I completely get going to Lauren’s family.” Nick sighed and nodded. He loved Lauren’s parents, but a couple of her obscure relatives annoyed him. 

The next day, the four ladies sped to the store to pick everything up. It was a major shop, and they needed all hands on deck. Rochelle sighed softly and wiped a brow, taking a breath. Leighanne looked up at her in concern. 

“You okay Ro?” she asked, and Rochelle nodded. 

“Yea I think so. Just super tired today, but I know we need to get this stuff done. Come on, we need to check out and head to the next store.” Rochelle brushed Leighanne’s next question off, but the older blonde kept an eye on the younger one while they finished shopping. She slipped next to Kristin, alerting the younger woman, who nodded. 

“I noticed. I’m keeping an eye on it.” Kristin promised, and Leighanne inclined her head. 

The four got their shopping done in less than three hours, and made their way back home. The men trooped out to help with the bags, and Kristin, Kevin, and Brian all got their heads together to make the master prep list, so that everything was done in a timely manner, and would be able to be done by 2pm on Thanksgiving. Leighanne sought out AJ, concern for her fellow cow apparent. 

“AJ, is Rochelle okay? She seems more run down than usual today.” Leighanne looked at the younger man, who cocked his head. 

“She seemed fine this morning. I don’t know what could be going on.” AJ replied, and Leighanne just nodded, smiling at him. 

“Okay that’s fine, let’s just see what happens.” both nodded, and the two ladies and AJ kept an eye on Rochelle. The next day, their hunch was correct, and Rochelle was down for the count. 

“Guys, Rochelle can’t be fucked today. She’s under the weather. One of you can milk her, but she’s staying in bed today.” AJ reported the next morning, and the other four guys nodded. 

“That’s fine. Cows, if you need help with chores just ask.” Kevin looked at the other ladies, and they nodded. 

“Thanks Kevin, but I think we will be okay.” Leigh smiled, and Howie went into AJ and Rochelle’s bedroom to milk Rochelle. It was crucial that the cows were milked daily. None of the guys wanted to deal with clogged ducts or mastitis. Howie hooked up the pumps and watched as Rochelle’s milk was expelled from her breasts. 

“Sorry Howie.” she coughed out, and the older man shook his head, kissing her temple. 

“No apologies, we can’t help it when we are sick. And I know we have to dump the milk, since you are taking medicine to help with the sickness.” Rochelle nodded miserably, blowing her nose once again. Howie collected the milk, went into the bathroom to dump it out, and brought the machine to the other cows to be cleaned. 

Ten minutes later, Nick and Kevin came in to check on Rochelle, and she smiled weakly at them. They both ran their hands through her hair, and asked if she needed anything. The sick woman looked up, and bit her lip. 

“Could I get some soup and crackers? And I’d like if one of you would stay with me?” she asked, and both men nodded. Kevin went off to get the soup, and Nick settled down in the chair next to her bed. 

“I’m right here Rochelle. You won’t be alone, you know that.” Nick soothed, and the older woman smiled, and groaned seeing Kevin bring in the soup, and settle it on her lap. Nick kept an eye while she ate, and moved it away when she was done. 

“Go nap Ro, that will help more than anything else.” Nick encouraged, and Rochelle nodded, turning over and falling asleep. Nick tucked her in, and left the room. 

Over the next three days, the family helped Rochelle recover, pitching in where they needed to. The three cooks started on the master list, and soon Thanksgiving prep was started. 

“Hey guys, look who feels so much better!” Rochelle walked in the kitchen two days before Thanksgiving, the color back in her cheeks, and a pep in her step. 

“Yay!!!” they all cheered, and Howie pulled her right into his arms. 

“Well enough to be fucked?” he purred, and Rochelle whimpered, nodding. 

“Please.” she whined, and Howie smirked, bending her right over the kitchen table, and taking her hard and fast. 

“Fuck I missed this.” he moaned, and Rochelle whined as he shouted out her name, spilling into her once again. The others all looked at each other, grinning like fools. 

“Back in business and we are all healthy again.” Brian sighed happily, and they all nodded. He and Kevin latched onto Rochelle’s breasts, sucking happily from her. 

Two days later, the kitchen was in disarray, and Howie, AJ, and Nick were helping Leigh and Rochelle with cleaning up the house, since Brian, Kevin, and Kristin were stuck in the kitchen. Howie and Nick worked outside, while AJ helped the two cows straighten the house up. Nick slipped out for half an hour to go grab Lauren, and all action stopped in the house when they made it back. 

“I’m home!” Nick called, and Lauren leaned into him as they walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey guys! So happy to see you all again.” Lauren smiled, as she hugged the other wives, and the guys all gave their greetings. 

“Anything I can help with?” She asked, as she set down the platter of cookies she had brought over. 

“Yea, can you help Leighanne set the table. She knows where all our good china is that we use for the holidays.” Kristin directed, and Lauren nodded, following the older blonde. The two women worked in tandem, setting the table for ten. Lauren looked over at Leighanne. 

“How often do you guys eat at the table?” She asked curiously, and Leighanne smiled softly. 

“Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter. Otherwise we are on the floor next to our husbands. For the three holidays, we eat at the table as a family. If one of us wants it for our birthday, we can ask, and they usually always say yes.” Leighanne explained, and Lauren swallowed. 

She was still trying to get used to all of this. Lauren was used to the nakedness, and seeing the girls being sucked on and fucked wherever. It was just the small things like this, that still threw her. Leighanne noticed the shock in her face, and pulled Lauren into her arms. 

“It’s going to take time sweetheart. We will ease you into this. Nick won’t expect all of this immediately, he knows it will take a bit. By the time your wedding comes, it will be natural to you, as natural as it is for us.” Leighanne spoke softly, rubbing Lauren’s arms. The younger woman nodded, sighing softly. 

“I know, and I can’t wait till that day. The more I’m around you ladies, the more I’m embracing it.” Lauren admitted, and Leighanne smiled widely. 

“Come on, I’m sure dinner is close to done.” The two women went back to the kitchen, and mingled with everyone. Twenty minutes later, Kristin called everyone to dinner, and the ladies all sat down next to their husbands. Brian was at the head of the table, and he stood up, everyone joining hands. He said grace, and sat back down. They all dug in, passing the dishes around. 

“So how is Thanksgiving in your family Lauren?” AJ asked, and the younger woman chuckled softly. 

“A lot more chaotic than this, that’s for sure.“ Lauren chuckled. “So this is a nice change of pace.” 

“Well, we are so glad you got to be here with us this year.” Brian smiled. 

Lauren nodded. “I’m so glad you all want me here.” 

“We do.” Kevin nodded. 

The ten finished up, each pitching in to help with clean up. Lauren rolling her sleeves up to help Leigh with the dishes while the others put the leftovers in the fridge knowing they’d be eating on them for a few days. 

Nick and Lauren hung around with the family for a bit before heading out to go have Thanksgiving with her family. The others headed down to the basement to watch the games, the girls on their cocks enjoying the time with each other. 

Rochelle heard Kevin grunt and arch his hips up slightly as she looked back grinning. 

“Something wrong Kev?” She teased. 

He growled and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly as he fucked up into her, loving the whimpers coming from the younger woman. 

“What do you think?” 

Rochelle shivered hearing his voice get low and almost dark, she relaxed against him letting him fuck and suck on her neck, his large hands on her breasts as he played with her nipples. 

The others had their cows scattered around the basement as well. AJ had Leigh over the counter of the bar while Brian had Kristin leaning over the back of the couch. Howie had Leighanne on her back on the table, legs up in the air. Nothing but moans and dirty words filled the room, each of them getting closer as they heard one of the others say or do something, spurring them all on to let their orgasms go. 

Not much longer and screams were heard throughout the basement as each of them came one right after the other. They worked on getting their breathing back to normal before pulling themselves together and snuggling close. 

“We need to have another pool tournament soon.” Leigh said suddenly, snuggling in Howie’s arms. 

The others perked and nodded in agreement, the guys hadn’t played for the right to fuck and milk one of the girls for months now. 

Howie grinned and rubbed his hands. “I gotta defend my title against Nick.” 

Leighanne giggled knowing the two men always played for her since she was Nick’s favorite, Howie had won every time. 

Brian looked at AJ and smirked, AJ looking back. 

“Oh no Rok..your going down this time.” 

Brian laughed. “You say that every time bro.” 

“Yes and I still hate that your so damn good at every fucking sport.” AJ grumbled. 

Brian gave off one of his cheesy grins before snuggling down close to Leighanne. She sighed happily running her hand through his curls gently. 

Kevin laughed softly to himself holding his love close to him, Kristin smiled happily as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

“And you get to play the loser.” 

“Yeah well, you know I can kick any of their asses.” 

Kristin giggled and nodded. “I know you can love.” 

Rochelle smiled listening to everyone as she stayed close to AJ, she loved just laying in his arms and listening to the others bicker and banter back and forth while AJ loved on her. 

It was getting late and everyone but Brian had to work the next day, the couples went to bed and snuggled close to each other. AJ and Rochelle had some fun with each other before settling down with each other, she was needing to fall deeper then normal and AJ was happy to let her.

The two finally settled down and went to sleep, both happy and sated. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brian groaned as he got up, running his hand through his curls. He knew he had to get the girls up and milked since the others had already headed out for work. He liked having all four to himself, but he also liked having the extra set of hands to help with the milking. He came out of the bathroom and smiled seeing Leighanne up, he moved over to her and kissed her gently, happy to feel her respond. 

“Morning beautiful.” He said softly. 

“Morning, love when your off.” Leighanne grinned. 

“I know you do, I gotta get you cows milked though before we do anything.” Brian reminded. 

Leighanne nodded and got up before heading out to get the other girls. They all headed downstairs to the living room waiting for Brian to join them. He came down and attached the pumps to each of their breasts before turning them on. He sat back and watched, groaning softly as his cock began to harden seeing all the milk coming out. He reached down and rubbed himself gently. 

Kristin whimpered softly feeling the suction pull her nipples and could feel her middle becoming wet from the motion. Brian smirked knowing she got off on being milked, loving the feel of it. Once the girls were empty, Brian got up and shut the machines off before taking the pumps off and kissing each of his cows before taking the fresh milk to the kitchen as well as the pumps so they could get washed later, first he had a problem that needed taken care of. 

He came back and dropped his pants, sitting on the couch and grinning. The girls scrambled, Leigh getting there first, she smirked and happily took his cock into her mouth. Brian closed his eyes and groaned softly, his hand going into her dark hair while the others sat back and pouted. 

“Mmm, just like that baby girl.” Brian praised, his hand gripping her hair tighter. 

Leigh sighed and kept her focus on pleasing the man under her, letting her tongue and teeth lick and scrap up and down his long cock, loving the feel of it throbbing in her mouth. After a few minutes, Brian pulled her off and she knew her time was done. She moved away and began playing with herself while motioned for his next cow. 

Rochelle straddled his lap and slide her slickness down onto him, both groaning loudly as she bounced up and down, Brian instantly latching onto one of her breasts, sucking happily even though he knew she was empty. 

“Oh Brian…” Rochelle whimpered. “Love having you inside me.” 

After a few minutes, Brian did the same thing to Rochelle, pulling her off and giving Kristin the look. She quickly made her way onto her hands and knees and cried out as her cousin slammed into her, his grip tight on her shoulders as he pushed her back against him hard.

Leighanne groaned loudly watching her husband fuck his cousin knowing she was going to get the load and couldn’t wait. Whenever it was just one of the guys home with the girls, the wife was the one who ended up with the load for the first fucking of the day. 

Brian pulled out panting hard, he was close and his cock was leaking. He let Kristin go and instantly went to his wife, slamming into her. 

“Brian!” Leighanne cried out. 

He leaned down and kissed her hard, she knew he was close as his hips slammed up into her. 

The other three was close as well as they continued to play with themselves watching the husband and wife fuck. 

“Close baby..” Brian warned. 

“Cum for me love.” Leighanne encouraged. 

Brian pushed into her a few more times before letting himself go, crying out her name. 

“Fuck Leighanne!!” 

“Brian!!” 

The other three cam as well as the couple slowed down and got their breathing back to normal, sharing a soft kiss. 

“Better?” She grinned. 

“Much.” Brian chuckled, moving away from her so she could get up. 

They all ran up to one of the Master showers and washed each other off. Once they were cleaned up, Leighanne and Rochelle started breakfast while Brian snuggled with Kristin and Leigh. Brian got their bowls ready and fed his cows before sitting down and eating himself. 

Once the Kitchen was cleaned up, Brian went to work on some things he needed to get done for his job, taking Rochelle with him so she could suck on him under the desk while he worked. The other girls worked on the chores for the day knowing the others would be home earlier than normal. 

The girls took some time for themselves once everything was cleaned up, Leigh slipped into the hot tub while Leighanne and Kristin decided to swim for a bit, enjoying the cooler day knowing it would be getting too cold to go outside soon. 

“I love when it’s just one of the guys with us.” Kristin said as she swam next to her best friend. 

Leighanne nodded in agreement. “Gives us a chance to focus on just one of them instead of all five.” 

“Well, when Lauren joins us, it’ll be much easier.” Leigh put in, turning to look at the other two women as she enjoyed the warm water moving over her body, allowing her muscles to relax. 

“Yes, I can’t wait to become an even family.” Kristin beamed happily. 

Leighanne nodded in agreement. “Lauren told me she’s starting to feel at ease with the dynamic the more she’s here with us.” 

Leigh and Kristin perked hearing what the older woman had said. 

“Really?” 

Leighanne grinned and nodded happily. “Yes.” 

“That’s amazing!” Kristin squealed, bouncing in the water. 

Leigh smiled at the bit of news, she was happy to hear Lauren was starting to get comfortable with everything, she could see the love Nick had for her and how devastated he would have been if she would have walked on him. 

The door opened up making the others look up, Rochelle came out grinning like an idiot. 

“Got room for one more?” 

Leigh got out of the hot tub and the girls set up the net, playing volleyball with each other before getting out of the pool and drying off. They were all nicely tanned from the sun, getting supper ready for the night. 

“Hey cows, everything okay in here?” Brian asked, coming in for a drink. 

“Yeah, just getting supper going knowing the others will be home soon.” Leigh replied. 

“Good, so you wouldn’t mind me stealing Leighanne from you?” 

“Not at all.” 

Leighanne giggled and ran to her love, Brian scooping her up and taking her to the bedroom. The others grinned hearing the door close, they got supper and the table ready. It was just another night like every night before they went to bed with each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

Winter settled in, and the guys closed the pool. They still left the hot tub open, and it was used many nights after the final milking and fucking. The holidays bore down on them, and the nine of them got swept in the haze of buying presents, and working their tails off. The five men were busier than ever at work, and the girls tried their best to keep them happy and content. 

“Can’t wait to see my family on Christmas Eve!” Rochelle squealed, and the other girls nodded. It was tradition that the couples spent Christmas Eve with the wive’s family, while Christmas was spent just the nine of them. This year Nick would go to Lauren’s and she would spend half of Christmas with them. 

The holiday week sped by, and soon it was the new year, and things seemed to slow down. The gang celebrated AJ’s birthday, all going out to a nice restaurant, and went go karting afterwards. For his birthday, he had both Rochelle and Leigh with him that night, while Howie bunked with Brian and Leighanne. The next day, Rochelle and he went on an epic day date, culminating in him getting a new tattoo he had been wanting. 

“I gotta talk to Brian.” Nick thought, as he looked at the engagement ring sitting on his nightstand. He had bought it just before Christmas, he and Lauren planned to go down to Florida for a bit of a break. Nick wanted to propose there, but it would be on Brian’s birthday. He sighed, and went to find the older blonde. 

“Bri, can I talk to you for a sec?” He asked, and Brian nodded, as he came in from clearing the snow off the cars from their overnight snow storm. 

“What’s going on Nick?” 

Nick sighed, and rubbed his head. “I’m proposing to Lauren next month.” 

“That’s awesome Nick! Congrats man, cannot wait to see the ring!” Brian grinned, and Nick sighed softly. 

“There’s a small problem though. The only time I can really do it, is on your birthday. We have a million things planned, and I can only squeeze it in on that Wednesday. Are you okay with that?” Nick bit his lip, looking at the older man. 

Brian blinked, a bit taken aback. He thought it over in his head, and realized that it really didn’t matter to him, since not many people celebrate the day they get engaged every year. And it would lead to Lauren moving in, and them getting a fifth cow. He chuckled to himself, and looked up at Nick. 

“Yea, I’m cool with it. It’s just one birthday, and I know how important she is to you. Plus soon after she moves in, we get another cow. I look at that as a win for me.” Brian grinned, and Nick rolled his eyes, hugging the older blonde. 

“You would.” Brian grinned unashamed, and the two went back to the living room. 

Nick kept his plans from everyone else, and when his birthday came around, he celebrated with the family and Lauren. He and Lauren went off on a small afternoon date, before meeting up with the family for dinner and dessert. It was the perfect way to spend his birthday, and Nick couldn’t wait for the coming year. 

“Alright guys, I’m gonna be gone from the 18th to the 25th. Try not to miss me too much.” Nick grinned, and Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“Yea like that’s gonna be difficult.” He chuckled, and Nick punched his shoulder, scowling. 

“I need new friends.” He grumped, and Leighanne looked at him. 

“Maybe, but who is gonna love you as much as we do?” She asked, and Nick sighed before hugging them before going to pack. 

He was going to miss the other cows, but he knew that he had Lauren. The thing he was going to miss most was the milk. He had grown addicted to drinking it, just like all the guys had. Since Lauren wouldn’t produce until after they married, he would have to go without the milk for a week. 

“You all packed up? Need any help?” Kristin wandered in, and Nick looked up, shaking his head. 

“Nope, leave tomorrow, and I’m all good.” Kristin grinned and nodded, a light smirk on her face. Nick growled, and pounced on her. 

“Kev okay?” He asked, and Kristin nodded. “Yea, he’s spending the night alone tonight. You have me until morning” Nick grinned, and pushed her right onto the bed. 

After a long night of lovemaking, Nick woke up, excited for his getaway with Lauren. He picked her up, and the two made their way to the airport. Nick had the ring in his suitcase buried, and they got through security, and onto their flight. 

“One week, just the two of us. This is going to be magical!” Lauren gushed, as Nick held her hand, and leaned over to kiss her temple. 

“Yes it is, and I can’t wait to spend it all with you.” Nick sighed happily, the two watched a movie during their flight. 

They touched down in Florida two hours later, and made their way to their hotel for the week, looking forward to alone time, mixed in with adventure and relaxation. 

The first day they decided to run to the store and just relax after the long flight and settled down with a movie and some popcorn before bed. The next few days were spent together, making memories as they went to Disney World and shopping, ending their evenings on the beach watching the sun go down. Lauren sighed as she leaned against Nick’s chest, his arms holding her tight. Even though she had been having fun, Nick had noticed a change in her mood and it was scaring him. 

“Can we just move down here?” Lauren asked. 

Nick chuckled softly and kissed her head. “You know how upset everyone would be if we left?” 

Lauren sighed and nodded. “I know.” 

Nick looked down at his love before turning her around. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts?” 

“No...I just...I just wondering what it would be like if we didn’t stay with the family.” 

“Baby, I can’t leave them. It’s a package deal, you know that.” Nick reminded. 

“I know.” 

The heaviness in the silence between them could be felt and Nick was growing more worried as the hours ticked by. Nick watched Lauren go right to the bedroom and shut the door, he sighed softly and moved to the couch flopping down trying not to let the tears fall. This was not how he had pictured this week to go, he had planned to propose tomorrow, on his best friend’s birthday and now he didn’t know where things stood. 

About an hour went by before Nick opened the door to the bedroom and went in. He could see Lauren’s back towards the door he knew she was asleep. He stripped down to his brief and slid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her. He felt her shift and move up against him, sighing softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice floated into his ears. 

“I thought you were asleep.” He replied softly. 

She turned over looking at him. “I can’t sleep, to much on my mind.” 

Nick reached up and rubbed her cheek gently, he could tell she had been crying. 

“I’m sorry for all this, I should have been up front with you from the beginning.” 

Lauren shook her head. “It’s not you, it’s me. Mean, the dynamic is so…” 

“What? Weird? Wrong? Unnatural?” 

“Different…” 

“You knew I was different when we met.” 

“I know.” 

They went silent, Nick holding her close and rubbing her back gently. “So, where do we go from here?” 

Lauren closed her eyes and sighed softly. “I love you and want to be with you, just please be patient.” 

“I thought I had been.” Nick retorted, slightly upset. 

“No, you have, you all have.” Lauren quickly retracted. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our time together, okay?”

Nick sighed but nodded. “Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

They fell asleep but it wasn’t peaceful, both tossed and turned as their minds raced the entire night. Neither knowing what tomorrow held, both hoping their relationship would still be intact when the sun came up the next morning. 

Nick woke up to a pair of empty arms and quickly sat up worried Lauren had ran out on him during the night. He relaxed when he saw her suitcase still in the room and the bathroom door open. 

“Hey.” She said softly. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah and I know what was wrong with me last night.” 

Nick tilted his head and Lauren chuckled. “Female troubles.” 

Nick quickly caught on and nodded. “That’s something that we also need to talk about.” 

Lauren moved over to the bed sitting down next to him. “We will never have kids will we?” 

“No.” Nick replied, a bit of sadness in his voice. 

“That’s okay because I can’t have kids, I’ve tried in the past and I miscarried.” 

Nick looked up shocked. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, so what did the others end up doing?” 

Nick bit his lip. “They went under and were fixed.” 

Lauren nodded softly, it was something she was willing to do since she didn’t want to go through another miscarrage and go through that pain again. The couple hugged and got up to get ready for the day now that they knew what was wrong. 

They spent the day on the beach, sitting up on the rocks in a more secluded area of the beach. Nick had the ring box in his shorts pocket he was just waiting for the right time. The waves washed up against rocks as they enjoyed the calmness of it all. Nick finally built up the courage and pulled Lauren to him. 

“I know things have been jarring for you the last few months and I’m sorry for that.” Nick began. “But I love you so much and I really want you by my side...Lauren Kitt, will you marry me?’’

Tears fell from Lauren’s face as Nick pulled the box out and opened it. She knew her entire life would change if she said yes. Did she really want to do it? Change her life so drastically? She had seen how happy the other wives were but could she really do it? 

Nick bit his lip watching her trying to figure things out for herself but he was getting antsy. Finally the word he wanted to hear slipped out. 

“Yes…” Lauren smiled. “Yes I will.” 

Nick beamed happily and pulled her to him, kissing her hard before pulling away and slipping the ring on her finger, wiping her tears away. 

“I promise, you will be cared for.” Nick promised. “Everyone already loves you so much and we will all protect you just like we do the others.” 

Lauren nodded and snuggled close to him, both of them felt their bodies relax against each other. Once they settled down, they called Brian to wish him a Happy Birthday and to give the good news. The entire family was thrilled and Brian just smirked, getting a slap from Howie. Brian wasn’t ashamed, he loved the cows and wasn’t afraid to show it. 

The rest of the week was spent in bliss, both in the bedroom and out. Before they knew it, Lauren and Nick were packing up to head back home. They couldn’t wait to get away again, but now they had other things to focus on now. Like planning a wedding and start Lauren’s training.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Nick and Lauren got back from Florida, Lauren knew she had to sort out her personal things, and get out of her apartment. Luckily her lease was up at the end of next month, and she had already indicated to her landlord that she might not renew. Lauren went and offered the last month’s rent so she could break her lease early. The Landlord accepted it and Lauren knew that that was one part squared away. 

“I now need to quit my job, and pack my life up.” Lauren told herself, as she sat in her apartment. The family was coming over on the weekend to help her move into the home. She knew she could only keep a few outfits, and went to work setting them aside. Lauren decided to donate the rest of them. 

The next day she quit her job, citing family difficulties. Her boss was sorry to see her go, but Lauren knew that she couldn’t maintain her job. She called Nick after getting home. 

“Hey babe, can’t wait to move in this weekend.” Lauren smiled, looking at her engagement ring. 

“Can’t wait to have you here with me permanently.” Nick replied, and Lauren chuckled softly. 

“I quit my job today.” She said softly, and Nick’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected her to do that so quickly, but he was insanely happy. 

“You okay baby girl?” He tenderly asked, and Lauren smiled slightly. 

“I will be. It’s just been part of my life for the last five years, hard to leave that behind. But I have no regrets, I knew what I was getting into when I said yes to you.” Lauren reassured Nick again, and he sighed happily. 

The two talked for a bit more, before Lauren had to go do more packing. The next couple of days drifted by, and Saturday morning brought all five guys to Lauren’s apartment with their cars. She only had about fifteen boxes, and about four boxes of clothes to donate that she wasn’t keeping. 

“Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” Lauren said gratefully as she watched Howie and Brian move a couple boxes into their cars. They only smiled and nodded, wanting to get her home with them. It made for quick work, and Nick and Lauren dropped her clothes off at the donation bin, before heading home. 

“Home sweet home.” Nick said softly, and Lauren took a deep breath. She knew once she walked in, things would change, slowly at first, until she was completely trained by her wedding day. 

“Home sweet home.” Lauren repeated, and squeezed Nick’s hand. They got out of the car, and Lauren noticed that the guys had already gotten her stuff in the house. She took Nick’s hand, and they walked into the house. Lauren bit her lip, and looked at Nick. 

“Come on, let’s get our room set up, and get you settled in.” he nodded towards their bedroom, and Lauren grinned softly. The two went into the bedroom and the others looked at each other knowingly. Rochelle and Leigh smiled softly, knowing what would happen. 

“You okay Lauren?” Nick asked, as they got her clothes in the dresser. He noticed that she was a little tense, and he shut the dresser, and pulled her into his arms. 

“I need to be naked now right?” she asked, and Nick sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, and looked down at her, kissing her softly. 

“We will do it together. I’ll bring you out to the living room, and I will do it myself. The other guys know they can’t touch you till after we are married and back from the honeymoon. Just keep an eye on Brian, man can’t keep his hands to himself sometimes.” Nick snorted, and Lauren chuckled. 

“Duly noted. What can they do to me though?” Lauren looked at Nick, and he looked back at her, before sitting them down on the bed. 

“After we marry, you will take pills to start producing milk like the other girls do. The other guys and myself will start to suckle from you, so you get used to the sensations. You won’t produce anything, but it will happen. We will probably start that soon. Until marriage you will eat at the table, and after that, you will be on the floor at my side, eating out of your bowl.” Nick explained, and Lauren’s eyes widened. 

“I…..I understand.” Lauren stuttered out, and Nick knew that she would have a hard time coming to terms with that. 

“We aren’t starting it tomorrow babe, but it needs to be soon.” Lauren nodded, and Nick just held her to him. They stayed that way for about fifteen minutes, before Lauren sat up and looked at him. 

“I’m ready.” she softly said, and Nick nodded. The two got up and headed out and down the stairs, getting the attention of the others, Brian grinning like an idiot, getting a glare from Leighanne. He gulped and shrunk down, she was still the only one who could get him to behave. She leaned down and whispered. 

“Behave or I will cut you from my milk and don’t think I won’t.” Leighanne threatened. 

Brian’s eyes went wide and he quickly nodded his head. He knew he needed to stop or he was going to scare the new cow away and that was something he didn’t want, for himself or Nick. 

Nick led Lauren to the middle of the living room, Howie and Kevin quickly getting up to pull the table away so the couple would have room. The two older men sat back down, pulling their wives into their laps. 

Nick looked around the room, Lauren still at his side, head down. Her face was red from shyness. She could already feel the other four men’s eyes on her, devouring her like a hungry pack of wolves, their attention was brought back as Nick cleared his throat. 

“As you guys know, Lauren has said yes to my proposal and even though she’ll be stripped tonight and remain naked from here on out, she’s still off limits from everything except suckling so she can get used to the feeling of us on her breasts before she starts producing.” 

Nick looked around the room and once he got four nods of understanding, he moved behind Lauren and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shaking as he wrapped his fingers around the hem of her shirt. He nuzzled against her gently and whispered softly. 

“It’s okay baby girl, you have a beautiful body.” Nick cooed softly to her. 

Lauren closed her eyes and tried to relax, letting Nick’s words wash over her. He began to lift her shirt up getting her to lift her arms so he could take it off. She instantly went to cover herself, feeling Nick pull her arms behind her. 

“Don’t...Don’t make me get rougher with you please.” Nick slightly pleaded but kept the firmness in his voice. 

Lauren nodded keeping her focus on Nick and not the eyes that were on her, roaming her body. Nick reached back and undid her bra, slipping it off her shoulders and down, her full breasts slipping out. Four soft moans could be heard and Nick knew it was going to happen, he himself trying not to let out one himself, his cock was already half hard. 

“You’re doing amazing baby.” Nick whispered. 

His hands were moving down her toned stomach and to her pants, undoing them and slipping them down along with her panties, helping her step out of them. All ten already knew headboards were going to be banging once everyone went to bed. Nick kicked her clothes to the side stepping back just slightly but kept his hand on her so she knew he was still there. 

Lauren’s face was red as she was looked over. Her body was toned in all the right areas, her hips were perfect for grabbing, and her breasts were full and round and the guys knew she would be giving an amazing amount of milk and they couldn’t wait. 

“God she’s perfect.” Howie groaned. 

The others nodded in agreement as Nick moved back against her, she could feel him hard against her and knew she’d be under him that night. 

“On your knees baby girl, show us you understand your new position.” Nick whispered lovingly but firmly. 

Lauren nodded and went onto her knees, head down. Nick ran his hand through her hair trying to calm her. 

“Our new cow in training.” Nick happily announced as Lauren relaxed under his touch. This was her new life, what she agreed to when she said yes and knew there was no turning back. 

Once the announcement was made, Nick pulled her up off her knees and onto the couch in his arms, Lauren instantly curled up into his lap. Nick cooed and reassured her softly until he felt her body relax against him. After a few hours, the family headed up and it didn’t take long for the boards to start banging, all of them worked up from what had happened. Lauren panted as Nick pushed deep inside her, both letting go at the same time. 

The couple snuggled down with each other and went to sleep, Lauren knowing tomorrow everything would be different from what she had always known.


	10. Chapter 10

“Leighanne bedrooms/laundry today, Leigh you have the kitchen, Rochelle you have the sweeping and mopping of the common areas, Lauren is in the bathrooms, and I will work on the basement after last night’s game night.” Kristin looked at her list, and the girls in front of her. 

“Yes Kristin.” all four duitfully replied, grabbing their aprons and gloves, putting them on. Kristin nodded, and made her way down to the basement. 

“It has been nice having five people now, makes everything go quicker and easier.” Kristin thought as she grabbed a huge garbage bag and threw all the snack containers and beer bottles away. After that, she grabbed the vacuum and ran it quickly around the room. 

It had been about three weeks since Lauren had moved in, and she was getting used to answering Kristin, and being bent by Nick whenever he wanted. It was still a bit hard watching him use the others, but Lauren was getting used to it. 

“This is easier in some ways than I thought, but other aspects are still a struggle.” She thought as she opened a toilet and nearly shivered. “Those boys need to fucking aim better I swear.” she grumbled to herself, and quickly cleaned the toilet. 

Two hours later, all five ladies met back up in the kitchen, all reporting to Kristin that their chores were done. She smiled and nodded, knowing that Nick and Kevin were home today. 

“Lauren come here.” Nick called, and Lauren smiled at the others, before going to find her fiance. 

“Over the couch baby girl.” He cooed, and Lauren nodded, getting in position. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin taking Leigh against the wall, and the other three fingering themselves. 

“Fuck Lauren.” Nick groaned as he fucked her. She still wasn’t used to be taken all the time, but she was beginning to enjoy it. 

Ten minutes later, the girls were all sitting around the table, talking, while Kevin and Nick went to work on some stuff in their offices. 

“When were you thinking for the wedding?” Leighanne asked, and Lauren bit her lip. 

“Late September, early October. I kind of want a fall wedding.” She replied, and the girls all cooed. 

“Good idea, Brian and I had an early September wedding, and it was perfect. Now are you thinking big or small?” 

“Small and intimate. My family, plus my new family. I don’t need anything more than that. I’d like to have it on the beach.” Lauren had always imagined getting married on or near a beach. 

“That sounds perfect. We need to go dress shopping soon, who were you thinking about for the wedding party?” Rochelle asked curiously. 

“I know Nick is going to have the four guys, probably with Brian as his best man. I have my sister for maid of honor, but I’d like you four to be there with me as well. I’m sure Nick will have a fifth groomsman.” Lauren smiled at each of her new sisters. The four looked at each other, smiles blooming on their faces. 

“Of course we will be your bridesmaids!” Leigh said excitedly, and they all laughed lightly at her excitement. 

“Rochelle, would you make the cake for us? I know you love to bake, which is hilarious since AJ is completely hopeless in the kitchen.” Lauren looked at the slightly older woman, who looked stunned. 

“Me, really?” she asked incredulously, and Lauren nodded. “Yes I will Lauren, it would be my honor to make it for you and Nick.” 

“I figured that we could make the food, and just do it buffet style, of Nick and I’s favorite foods. Just keep this low key and intimate.” Lauren said wistfully. 

“Time to pull the lists out. We need to discuss more.” Kristin went to grab a notebook, and they had discussions until it was time to make supper. Lauren couldn’t wait to marry Nick in 6-7 months. 

“Nick, I gotta talk to you.” Lauren said one night, and Nick nodded, turning over in bed. They both sat up, and Nick took her in his arms. 

“I was talking to the girls the other day and I came to a realization. If I can be used by the guys after the honeymoon, I need to have the surgery before hand so there’s no risk of kids. I know we have gotten lucky, but I need the reassurance. I know I won’t be able to have sex for a few weeks after.” Lauren looked seriously at Nick who nodded. 

“Yes I was going to bring that up soon. We realized that after Leighanne and Brian got married. Leigh and Rochelle both had their operations beforehand, and were fine after their honeymoons. I’d like to do it in June, just after your birthday, so that you are completely healed and we are good for after the wedding.” Nick replied, and Lauren nodded. 

“That works.” Nick leaned down and kissed her softly, before rolling on top of her and making slow sweet love to the love of his life. 

“BRIAN THOMAS!!!” was heard throughout the house the next day, and all voices stopped. Leighanne marched over to her husband, who had just been caught rubbing his hand over Lauren’s ass. 

“Yes Leighanne?” he asked meekly, as his wife and Nick glared at him. 

“What is the rule when we have a cow in training?” She asked irritably, and Brian sighed softly. 

“We can’t touch them at all until after the wedding, only the one they are marrying can touch them.” He recited, and Leighanne nodded. 

“None of my milk for the rest of the day, and you can’t suck off me either.” She looked at her husband, who whined and nodded. 

“Yes Leighanne.” He said miserably. Brian knew what the consequences were, but Lauren was so damn tempting. 

The guys looked at Brian sympathetically, but they all knew the rules. Lauren knew that this might happen, but the reassurance that the other girls had her back and would yell at their husbands made it a little easier to deal with. 

“Come on Lauren, let’s go play video games for a bit.” Nick took her down to the basement for some alone time, and kept his hand on her bottom, rubbing it softly. 

Lauren slowly got adjusted to the dynamic, and another week passed by in a whim. The guys were starting to get antsy to suck on Lauren. Nick had yet to start that aspect of her training, and it was becoming a concern. 

“How are things going guys?” Howie asked one night. It was just the five guys, the ladies had asked to be excused to do more wedding planning, and after a round of fucking, the guys made their way down to the basement. 

“Pretty good, looking forward to summer vacation in late July. Thinking of taking Kristin out to KC to see family.” Kevin smiled, and the guys all nodded. 

The five couples would each take a week in the summer and go away with their spouse, often to visit the girl’s families, or just to get away, keep their marriages strong. 

“Leighanne and I want to head to Destin a couple weeks later. That’s our yearly spot, and I love it there.” Brian commented. 

“Dunno yet what Ro and I will do, what about you and Leigh Howie?” AJ asked, and he shrugged. 

“Not sure, still have to talk to Leigh. Nick, how are things going with Lauren?” 

“Good. She’s used to the chores, and being bent over by me whenever I want.” Nick smiled, but it slipped when he saw his older brothers exchange looks. 

“That’s great, but when are you gonna start sucking off her, and having us do it as well? She needs to get used to that. It’s going to suck not getting milk from her, but you can’t keep pushing this off.” Kevin looked at Nick, who sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I know I’ve been dragging my feet about it. I promise I’ll start in the next couple of days. It’s the part she’s most scared about, but I know I need to get firm with her about it.” Nick acknowledged, and the others nodded. 

“I know Leigh struggled with it as well. We can have her and Rochelle comfort her along with Nick when the four of us start suckling on her.” Howie suggested. 

“That works.” Nick replied, and the five men settled down, bullshitting a bit, and relaxing. 

“Lauren, come here.” 

“Yes Nick, what’s going on?” She asked, and Nick looked at her, hating to do this, but knowing it needed to be done. It was a few days later, and after a couple of looks from AJ and Kev, he knew he couldn’t delay it any longer. 

“The next part of your training is starting, and I am going to start suckling off you, along with the other guys.” Nick declared, and Lauren’s eyes widened. She sighed and nodded, knowing it needed to be done. 

“Sit against the couch.” He softly ordered, and Lauren nodded, trembling a bit. She got herself settled on the couch, knowing that the others were watching as well. 

Nick laid in her lap, and brought his mouth to her nipples, beginning to softly suck on them. Lauren cried out from the pain, clutching the pillows, as Rochelle and Leigh rushed over to her. 

“It’s okay Lauren we are right here. It will be okay.” They soothed, and Lauren whimpered as she tried to get used to the sensations of being suckled on. Nick came off, and went to the other breast, knowing to only do it for a couple of minutes at a time to start with. 

After he pulled away, Nick pulled Lauren into his arms and cooed softly to her, praising her happily. Both had ignored the moans that came from the other men while Nick was nursing off her. The five men knew she had no milk, but Lauren needed to get used to the sensations before going on the pill to induce milk production. 

Nick would suck on Lauren whenever the other girls were nursed on and used, and Lauren knew that she would be suckled on by the other guys soon as well. She wondered how it would differ between each man, and slowly became used to her nipples being sucked on and pulled, the pain easing the more Nick did it. The blonde was so proud of his cow, and couldn’t wait to see Lauren full of milk in another few months. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren whimpered softly watching Kevin slide down next to her, she was in Nick’s lap but she wasn’t ready to have one of the others start to suckle on her. The other cows were being milked and used and Nick knew he was going to have to get firm. 

“Lauren, move your arms now.” Nick sternly ordered. 

She shook her head and gasped as Nick’s hands gripped her wrists and pulled them back behind her, making her breasts and back arch up. Kevin hated seeing Nick having to do it this way, remembering when AJ had to do the same with Rochelle. 

“Go ahead Kev, she’ll behave.” Nick nodded to his older brother. 

Lauren cried out as Kevin latched on and began to suckle, he was a bit rougher than Nick had been and she tried to wiggle away, Nick holding her down. 

“Nick..please...it hurts.” Lauren begged. 

“I know it does, but we all suckle differently and you have to get used to it.” 

Kevin ignored what was going on above him as he happily sucked on the new cow’s nipple. He pulled off and moved to the other doing the same as Lauren continued to beg Nick to make Kevin stop. 

Finally, Kevin pulled off and grinned as Nick whispered and cooed softly to his baby girl, reassuring her that it would get better as time went on. Lauren was panting hard, her nipples were sore but she knew she wasn’t done seeing the other three’s eyes on her. One by one Nick nodded letting the others suckle from her as he kept her arms firmly behind her back as she arched up and cried as each one latched on. 

Nick let Lauren go once Howie was done and held her close, checking to make sure her arms were okay. 

“Good job baby, I’m so proud of you.” Nick whispered softly.

“I’m in so much pain..” She whimpered. 

“I know and I’ll have you a couple of days to heal but you have to get used to it, your nipples will be much more sensitive once they start producing.” 

Lauren nodded knowingly and tried to relax against his chest. True to his word, Nick allowed Lauren two days to rest but she found herself back in his lap and the others attached to her without promise of anymore breaks. 

Things started to get busy in the house as the family prepared for Leigh’s birthday and Lauren was working on finding a day for her surgery. Leigh had already asked permission to sit at the table on her birthday which Howie happily approved, they would also have her favorite dinner. Howie had something special planned for her during the day, trips to some of her favorite art museums and lunch at one of her favorite restaurants. 

With Howie and Leigh gone, the others got to work on getting things ready for the night. 

“Who’s cooking Leigh’s special dinner?” Nick asked, longing on the couch, his feet up on the table. 

“Lauren and Rochelle, and get your feet off the table!” Kristin scolded. “I just cleaned that.” 

Nick quickly moved his feet. “Sorry Kris.” 

Kristin sighed and shook her head. “Your lucky I love you as much as I do.” 

Nick grinned. “You know it wouldn’t be the same around here without me.” 

Kristin chuckled and nodded. “Your right, I’d only have four children to look after instead of five.” 

“Hey!” 

The older woman laughed as she headed upstairs to check on the others, leaving Nick on the couch to pout. 

Lauren and Rochelle worked together to get Leigh’s special dinner ready, but the older woman could tell something was wrong.

“Lauren, what is it?” Rochelle asked softly. 

Lauren bit her lip, her and Ro had bonded but she still felt closer to Kristin. 

“How did you do it?” Lauren asked. “You know the suckling from the others?” 

Rochelle chuckled softly. “The same way you are doing now.” 

Lauren looked up shocked to hear one of the other girls had also resisted. “Really?” 

“Yeah, AJ had to pull my hands back behind me as well, in fact Brian held my legs down because I had kicked Nick away. My ass was beat that night, AJ was not happy.” 

Lauren’s eyes went wide. “He..He beat you?” 

Rochelle quickly retracted her statement. “He didn’t beat me, but my ass was red and I was sore for a few days. None of the guys would ever lay a hand on us like that.” 

Lauren relaxed and nodded as she helped set the table and get the food set as well. “So you gave in after that?” 

“Pretty much, I wasn’t about to go through another spanking like that again. I’m not one for that kind of thing, it brings back some painful memories and AJ only resorted to it because I kicked Nick and almost caused him to hit his head on the table.” 

The two women went silent as the family began to filter in, the lure of the food bringing them in. Leigh smiled happily seeing the meal and her seat next to Howie. The other girls went to their knees and waited for their husbands to fill their bowls and sit them down next to them, Lauren sliding into her chair next to Nick. 

He leaned over and kissed her head softly. “Smells amazing baby.” 

“Thanks.” 

Howie said grace and they dug in happily, Leigh smiling as she told them about her and Howie’s day together. The family was so happy to hear Leigh had had an amazing day as they finished their meal, Leighanne and Kristin cleaning up. 

“Thank you all so much, I had a wonderful birthday.” Leigh thanked. “And dinner was amazing you two.” 

Lauren and Rochelle beamed happily, so thankful the older woman loved the meal. The family settled down for the nightly fuck and milking before heading for bed. Lauren knew she needed to find a day to get in for her surgery and she needed to do it soon so she could continue to plan her wedding. 


	12. Chapter 12

The month of May started with Lauren finally scheduling her surgery for a week after her birthday. She continued getting latched onto by the other guys, giving into it after her and Rochelle’s talk. Nick continued praising her every time she did it, but no longer had to hold her arms back. 

“I think I prefer Brian and Howie over the others.” She thought to herself, and chuckled softly. It had been a rough beginning, but she was settling into that part of her life. 

“Can we just have a family day today?” Kristin asked one morning, where oddly all five guys managed to have the day off. They looked at each other, and nodded. 

“Sure, what do you want to do?” AJ asked, and Kristin’s eyes brightened. 

“Tell family stories, let Lauren get to know what happened to start all this, reminisce a bit.” wide smiles and nods answered her. 

After the morning fucking and milking, they all grabbed blankets and snacks, going down into the basement to get comfortable and talk. Lauren couldn’t wait to hear about the family’s pasts. 

“So how did this really all start?” She asked curiously, and the guys all looked at each other. Brian and Kevin cleared their throats, and Brian nodded at the older man to start. 

“Both Brian and my family do this dynamic. Not to this magnitude, but both of our mothers serve our fathers, and Brian’s mother and my father are siblings, so that’s where it all started. Brian and I grew up, knowing that we would have the same dynamics in our marriages.” Kevin began. 

“The five of us ended up meeting throughout our college years and afterward. Kevin and I attended the same college, a year apart. One summer we ventured down to Florida, both having secured internships in different jobs. I met Howie at my job, while Kevin met AJ at his. The four of us became close friends easily, and after Kevin and I graduated, we made our way down to Florida, where we got a house with Howie and AJ.” Brian continued. 

“Two years went by, and soon there was this blonde Twenty year old kid looking for a job in the area. He had applied to both of our companies, eventually being hired with Brian and I. That is when we met Nick, and brought him into the fold. A couple years after that, Kevin met Kristin, and the rest they say is history.” Howie finished, and the guys all looked at each other. 

“So you became a family soon after Nick joined in?” Lauren asked, and they all nodded. 

“We moved to Virginia about a year after Kevin and Kristin married, and they bought the home we are currently living in. Kristin had already submitted, and Brian found Leighanne a few months later.” AJ cuddled Rochelle close to him as he talked. 

“Wow….that’s amazing.” Lauren said in awe, and the other couples nodded, the ladies laying their heads on their husbands chests. 

“Who submitted the easiest?” she asked curiously, and Leighanne raised her hand. Lauren blinked in shock, not having expected that. 

“I was kinda jealous of Kristin, and wanted to have sex with the other guys. It’s why our wedding anniversary was only a few months after getting engaged. I wanted to be used and milked by the others.” Leighanne admitted unashamed. 

Rochelle and Leigh shared that they had struggled to accept parts of the dynamic. Leigh found it difficult being naked all the time, and having to eat from the floor. Rochelle shared Lauren’s difficulty of the guys sucking from her. Lauren turned to Kristin, who looked at Kevin. He nodded, and she sighed softly. 

“My difficulty was even getting into the dynamic. Once Kevin described it to me, I actually ran for a good two weeks. It scared me so much, that I wasn’t sure I could go through with it. It was only realizing that my love for Kevin was stronger than anything else. I loved Kevin, and that meant doing what he wanted me to. Twenty years later, I don’t regret it, but I struggled to even accept what my life would be like, for a long time.” Kristin curled into Kevin’s lap, hating to admit that. Kevin tightened his hold, kissing the top of her head, pride radiating from him. 

Lauren looked up at Nick, who nodded. He let her go, and she walked around to the other girls, hugging them tightly. She felt reassured, that they all understood on some level what she was going through. They all tightly responded, and Lauren went back to Nick, snuggling close to him again. 

“Nick, I understand now. Guys, thank you for accepting me into this family, and I know I am loved and cared for beyond measure by all of you. I needed this, needed this time together. Thanks Kris for the suggestion, this was perfect.” Lauren looked at each of them, and they all nodded. 

“Does this mean you understand and accept what is going to happen after we marry?” Nick asked, and Lauren nodded. 

“Yes I do. I fully submit and welcome it now. I just need my surgery done, so that there is no risk of anything anymore.” Lauren looked at Nick, before getting down and going to her knees, showing him that she fully accepted what would happen. 

Nick beamed happily, and the guys all gave nods of approval, the girls having soft smiles on their faces. They had each done the same thing, not long before their own marriages, letting their soon to be husbands know that they welcomed what would happen after their marriages and honeymoons. 

The rest of the day was spent reminiscing and enjoying the quality family time. Real life got back in the groove, and the rest of the month sped by, the wedding planning kicking into full gear. Lauren had picked out her dress, and the bridesmaids’ dresses as well. The five women would be wearing different shades of blue, which was Lauren’s favorite color. 

“Can’t believe my surgery is in 2 weeks.” Lauren sighed. She was happy to finally get it done, but was also nervous for it. It was going to be a same day procedure, so she would be home the night of the surgery. Afterwards, she would be able to resume normal activities besides sex. 

“Thankfully I’ll not have to really take much time away from chores and helping the other girls. I’ll just have to watch Nick have sex with the others.” Lauren thought, as she reviewed her post op instructions. 

The day of the surgery came, and Lauren woke up early with Nick. It had been scheduled for 8am, and she had gone NPO after midnight. The guys and girls all woke up to give her their best wishes, and Rochelle and Kristin promised her her favorite meal that night. Since her birthday was a week earlier, Lauren knew what they would be making her tonight. 

“I’m nervous, but I’m ready for this.” She spoke as her and Nick drove to the hospital. He nodded, squeezing her hand. They soon got there and checked in. Several hours later, Nick was helping Lauren back to the car, and she smiled softly at him. 

“Thank you, it meant the world that you were there for me.” She sniffed, and Nick looked tenderly at her, kissing her softly. 

“There is nowhere else I’d rather be love.” Nick spoke lovingly, and Lauren hugged him, before he got them on the road towards home. Half an hour later, Lauren was settled on the couch, the family around her. 

“How are you feeling?” Kristin asked, as she brought over a plate of food for Lauren. The younger woman smiled at the blonde, and took a couple of bites, moaning softly. 

“Better now that I put food in my mouth. Honestly, I don’t have much pain, it’s just stiffness. Doc said it could take a few days, and it’s pretty swollen. Nick is just pouting because I’m completely off limits for the next four weeks.” Lauren looked at Nick who groaned, nodding. 

“Yep, can’t touch her at all. This is gonna suck, but at least I have the other cows.” He brightened, and Lauren rolled her eyes. 

“While I’m here unable to get any pleasure for four weeks. This is gonna suck!” she moaned, and the girls all nodded sympathetically. 

Since Lauren couldn’t have sex, she just watched as Nick took the others, but she was still sucked on daily, everytime the other girls were. She was actually looking forward to producing milk, and tasting her own milk. They all had their preferences, and Lauren loved Leigh’s and Kristin’s milk the most. 

Four weeks later, and Lauren was finally able to be taken by Nick again. He whooped, and bent her right over, taking her right against the kitchen island. Lauren groaned happily, knowing that she was just three months away from being able to be used by them all. It was now the beginning of July, and the wedding was set for September 28th. Their individual vacations were coming up, and the couples were looking forward to them immensely.


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren sighed softly as she leaned over the washer to grab the clothes and switch them over, she had had feet scurry away all day making her shake her head. The four men had turned into boys again, wanting to play with a toy they knew they couldn’t have. It didn’t help that Nick had started to taunt the others with the fact that he could bend her over any time he wanted, something Lauren quickly put a stop to, cutting Nick off for two days, it had worked. 

Even though Brian had tried to get handsy with her again, getting caught both times, it was Howie trying to get in on the sneakiness this time. He’d been following her around all day, scurrying away anytime she looked back. Before she could stand back up, she felt a body push against her, she closed her eyes and tried to not react to the hardened cock that was pushed against her ass. 

“Howie...don’t please.” Lauren begged.

“Can’t help it, watching Nick fuck you drives me up a wall.” Howie whispered. “I see the pain he puts you in, I know he’s almost too big for you to handle, I’m big too but not like him.” 

Lauren kept her eyes closed, she knew Howie was the second thickest and had a feeling she would enjoy him a bit more than her soon to be husband, it was Brian she was worried about how, due to how long he was. Lauren stood up but Howie kept her close, wrapping his hands around her hips. 

“Just let me...please…” Howie begged, going for her neck when he heard.

“HOWARD DWAINE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Leigh’s voice cut through and Howie quickly pulled away from Lauren. His face was beat red as he looked down at the floor. 

“I’m sorry love, I…” Howie was cut off. 

“You know better and out of the four of you I thought you’d be the best behaved.” Leigh shook her head. “I had a feeling I was going to end up catching you though the way you were following her around, that’s why I kept a sharp eye out on where you both were at all times.” 

Howie gulped keeping his head down, Leigh had been following him the entire time. 

“I’m sorry to both of you, I really am.” Howie apologized. 

“Bedroom now.” Leigh commanded. 

Howie quickly scurried to their room as she went over to check on Lauren. “Are you okay?” 

The younger woman smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I am. Thanks.”

Leigh nodded before heading out and to their room, shaking her head. After a good ten minutes in the corner and Leigh cutting him off from fucking her for two days, Howie kept his distance from Lauren with the exception of suckling on her, keeping his hands to himself like a good boy. 

Leighanne chuckled softly as she watched her husband bounce around happily like a child, they were getting ready to head out to their favorite beach to spend time with each other and some really close friends. Leighanne had been milked more then suckled from the last few days so Nick would have enough of her milk to make it through until she got back. Brian looked up and grinned at his love. 

“Getting excited?” 

Leighanne laughed. “I think you have enough excitement for the both of us.” 

Brian beamed as he packed the last of his stuff and pulled her to him, kissing her softly. 

“Can’t wait to get away and it just be us.” Brian whispered. 

“Me either.” Leighanne agreed. 

Brian let her go so she could finish her own packing and with final goodbyes, they were off. They boarded the plane and settle down, Brian getting his phone out to take a photo of them together before posting it on his Socials. He put his phone away and snuggled down with his wife, the two holding hands through the entire flight. 

Leighanne unlocked the door to their place they had on the beach and headed in, helping with the luggage. Brian sighed happily, happy to be back on solid ground. 

“Man I hate flying.” 

“I know you do but you do so well each time.” Leighanne praised, kissing him softly. 

Brian perked happily and kissed her back before they got things settled down. Brian looked around the place before heading out to the back patio to take in the view. The sun was just starting to set, looking like it was going down into the water. He smiled feeling his love’s arms wrap around him. 

“You okay?” Leighanne asked. 

Brian sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “Yes and no.” 

Leighanne let him go so he could turn around looking up at her with blue eyes that were even lighter than normal, something Leighanne never thought was possible until their first time. 

“Brian, what do you need? Use your words.” Leighanne softly commanded, already falling into the mindset she knew she was needed in. 

“I need you Mistress, it’s been so long.” Brian replied. “I know I should have asked sooner but I was trying to hold on until we were down here alone. I know I can’t always do that, but….”   
“Your still worry about what the others would think if they found out your true nature.” Leighanne finished seeing Brian nod. 

Leighanne ran her hand through his curls gently feeling him relax into her touch. “Is that why you’ve been misbehaving? So you could get something?” 

“Yes Mistress, I just needed something to hold me over until we got down here. I can’t wait to be able to have Lauren anytime I want, but I know I’m not allowed to touch her until after the honeymoon.” 

Leighanne took her love’s hand and led him into the living room where he knelt down at her feet, head down, she ran her hand through his hair until he was calm. 

“How far do you want to go?” Leighanne asked. 

“May I just eat you out tonight Mistress?” Brian asked. 

Leighanne smiled and nodded before lifting up and sliding her pants down and off before sitting on the couch and leaning back spreading her legs for him, Brian whimpered before moving between her legs and licking between her folds. Leighanne sighed happily feeling his tongue lapping at her clit, giving soft sucks, her hand moving into his hair, holding him into place. 

“Good boy...oh Brian…” Leighanne whimpered, her hips arching against him slightly. 

Brian sighed softly feeling his body begin to relax as he serviced his Mistress happily, moving down to slip his tongue inside her hole, loving the sounds coming from above and her hand tightly gripping his hair. 

“Brian..don’t stop..so close.” Leighanne panted, her hips moving faster against his face. 

Brian kept his tongue inside her, licking and pushing in and out of her. He could feel her muscles tightening and knew he was going to get a face full of cum and he couldn’t wait. 

After a few more minutes, Leighanne was screaming his name, Brian happily licking up everything she was offering. He felt the grip in his hair loosen and he knew she was done as her body went limp and relaxed against the couch as she panted hard and fast. She loved when Brian would eat her out. 

Brian pulled away and looked up at his Mistress, his face was covered in her cum and he loved the feeling of it. Leighanne finally opened her eyes and smiled down at him, reaching down to pull him into her arms and kissing him softly, taking a few licks of herself off his face.

“Thank you my love.” Leighanne said softly. 

Brian’s eyes were back to their normal blueness but his cock was still hard and throbbing inside his pants, his hips arching slightly. 

“Baby please..” Brian whimpered. 

“What do you want?” Leighanne asked. 

“I wanna be caged the entire week.” Brian replied. “No orgasms until the end of the week.” 

Leighanne nodded. “Go get the cage.” 

Brian quickly got up and scurried to the bedroom, coming back after a few minutes pantless and hard. Leighanne beamed seeing he had already stripped his pants away. 

“Good boy, you remembered.” 

Brian beamed at the praise and laid down for her, spreading his legs. He whined and arched feeling her hand wrapped around him, stroking him gently a few times before securing the cage around him and locking it. 

Brian crawled into her lap and snuggled close. “Thank you.” 

“Your welcome sweetie, do you remember the rules about the cage?” She asked. 

Brian nodded and recited. “I’m only allowed out long enough for Mistress to stroke me before I go back inside, if I let anything out other then pre I’m forced to orgasm and won’t be touched the rest of the time I asked to be caged.” 

Leighanne nodded and kissed his forehead gently as they snuggled on the couch together. The rest of the week was spent together, Brian suckling and milking Leighanne each morning before their friends got there while she edged him through out the day when they could sneak away. 

Brian cried up and arched as Leighanne stroked him faster, he had been good the entire week and now was getting his reward. 

“Mistress please..I..I can’t…” Brian begged, he had held on for as long as he could, hitting his breaking point. 

“Cum for Me.” Leighanne commanded, smiling watching him let go, calling her name as she stroked him through his orgasm. 

“Good boy..such a good good boy I have.” 

Brian fell back onto the bed, panting hard and fast. Leighanne cleaned her hand before moving up and kissing Brian lovingly, letting him taste himself. 

“This was just what I needed.” Brian sighed happily, his entire body and mind was calm and relaxed. 

“Good, I hate seeing my baby so tense.” Leighanne smiled. 

The two snuggled down for their last night knowing they’d be heading home tomorrow, both ready to get back into their normal routine but were thankful for these one on one time with each other.

The day after Brian and Leighanne got back, Kevin and Kristin were readying to leave for their own week away. The two were driving out to Kansas City, Kansas to spend the week with Kristin’s family. 

“We packed and ready?” Kevin asked his wife as they rolled their bags out to the car. She looked up and nodded, throwing their bag of stuff in the back for the drive. It would take 12 hours, but the two were looking forward to it. 

“Alright guys, we will be back in a little over a week. Have fun.” The couple hugged everyone, before getting in the car. The two alternated who drove, and had fun talking and reminiscing a bit about the last twenty years. 

“Kev, I’m going to need you at some point this week.” Kris looked at her husband, giving him The Look, which Kevin immediately read and nodded his own head. 

“Of course love. It’s been a bit, so I’m not surprised in the least.” Kevin smiled, already thinking about what they would do that night. Thankfully they were staying in a hotel close by where Kris’s family lived. 

The two drove through the night, and arrived exhausted the next morning. Both took short naps before meeting up with Kris’s father. They hung out with him, grabbing a late lunch, and then going to Kristin’s sister’s place, meeting up with their nieces and nephews. 

The next two days passed the same way, Kevin and Kristin spending time with Kris’s family, getting that time with them. That night, the two were back in their hotel, relaxing together. Kristin bit her lip, and whimpered softly, tracing her hand down Kevin’s arm. The younger man grinned, looking down at his wife. 

“Yes Kristin?” he asked, and she whined softly. 

“Need you, need the dirty words, the humiliation.” She looked up, and Kevin reversed their positions, so she was laying on the bed, and he was on top of her. 

“My little cock whore needs me, does she? Needs the dirty words spewing from my mouth, about how dirty and needy she is? How she is such a cock whore that she craves any form of cock in her?” Kevin growled, and Kristin whimpered softly. 

“Kev…..please….it’s been so long.” She whined, and Kevin snorted. 

“It’s been twelve hours. I fucked you this morning before we left, along with milking you.” Kevin pulled Kristin’s panties off, seeing her already soaked. He rolled his eyes, and stuck a finger in the folds, able to slide right in. 

“Damn girl, you are so fucking needy. My cock isn’t even your favorite is it? You married me, yet you favor AJ? Thank fuck Leigh loves my cock, so I get some appreciation.” Kevin sneered, and Kristin moaned. She knew that Kevin wasn’t truly upset. 

“God this is pathetic, I don’t even know why I bother. The second we get home you will spread for any of them, and you love being bent over wherever possible. And you ran from me when I first told you about it. I had a feeling you’d come back, and end up falling at my feet.” Kevin rubbed his cock in her folds, still continuing to give his wife the degradation she loved. 

“Love this, crave it.” Kristin whined out, as Kevin pushed into her. 

“I know you do. Why I satisfy you with it, I’ll never know. It’s not even that great of sex when you are this needy, but I know you won’t go to anyone else for it, since you don’t want to seem needy. The girls all see you as the leader, but if they knew that you loved being degraded like this, it would change things in your eyes.” Kevin started thrusting in and out of his wife, the words never stopping. 

Kristin was in ecstasy. The words being spewed from her husband turned her on more than she would ever admit, and she craved the feelings doing this gave her. One night a few years after marriage, it had slipped out, and Kevin saw how much it affected Kris, and realized it was a kink of hers. 

“Kev, please, so close.” She moaned, and Kevin grinned, loving how unraveled his wife was, just from a little humiliation and degradation. He continued thrusting, words still spilling from his mouth. 

“Cum my little cock whore.” He commanded, and Kristin spilled her load all over his cock, as she cried out his name. Kevin instantly came as she did, crying out her name, as he continued pounding into her. He pulled out, panting, and after getting his breathing back, pulled his wife into his arms. 

“Feel better Kristin?” he asked, as he kissed the top of her head. He could feel her still calming in his arms, and Kris looked up at him. 

“Yes Kev, thank you so much.” Kristin snuggled into his arms, happy to have gotten what she needed once again. 

The two moved into the shower, and cleaned each other off, before tumbling back into bed. The two loved their life with their brothers and sisters, but this time together was priceless, and they cherished it immensely. 

The rest of the week had them saying goodbye to Kris’s family, and slowly making their way back home. They did many stops along the way, exploring and loving the time as a couple. Both were looking forward to the end of summer, and officially welcoming Lauren into their family.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Kevin and Kristin got back from their vacation, there were only about seven weeks left until the wedding. The entire family was antsy, but none more than Nick and Lauren. All the major decisions had been made, and the only thing they needed to worry about was the weather holding out for them. 

The girls were all lounging in the pool, talking. AJ and Brian were home for the day, and soon AJ had called Rochelle in the home, and she grinned before hopping out of the pool. The two of them went in their bedroom, having their own fun privately. 

“Lauren, where are you and Nick going on your honeymoon?” Leighanne asked, and Lauren grinned softly. 

“10 day Carribean cruise. I’m really looking forward to it. About that, can I ask for some advice about what happens when I come back?” Lauren asked, biting her lip a bit. The three women shared a look, nodding. 

“What exactly happens once I get back, can you guys explain anything at all? I know I eat on the floor next to Nick, and I am starting the pills to lactate. I’m more worried about the guys fucking me for the first time.” 

“Well, the way we did it when I came back was that Howie had me laid on the bed, and the four of them each came in, plowing into me, and I was basically a cum dump for them. I had about five minutes rest between each of them, and Howie watched it happen.” Leigh thought back to that night, a small smile on her face. 

“It was the same for Leighanne and I as well. Rochelle had the same. Us ladies were told to stay in the living room, and didn’t see it happen, but could hear the whines and whimpers. Once one of them came out, we each cleaned our husbands up.” Kristin explained, and Lauren nodded. 

“Once the four of them were done, Brian got on top of me, and fucked me hard and fast, finishing it off. We then were used by any and all of them. I love being fucked by any of them, but my preference is Nick. I love that thick cock he’s got.” Leighanne smiled, and Lauren looked shocked at the older woman. 

“Really?” She whispered. Lauren loved her soon-to-be husband’s cock, but Howie’s words echoed in her head, it really was a bit too thick for her. 

“Yep. Rochelle prefers Brian, I prefer Kevin, and Kris prefers AJ.” Leigh smiled, and Lauren nodded. She remembered feeling Howie’s cock pushing against her, and it felt perfect against her folds. 

“Anything else you can tell me?” Lauren asked, and the three women looked at each other. 

“No, not really. It’s our turn to cook supper.” Kristin nodded towards the house, and the three ladies nodded. They got inside, and Kristin and Lauren moved towards the kitchen, while AJ and Brian came out. 

“Come here Leigh.” Brian purred, and Leigh grinned, going to the younger blonde. Brian bent her over the table, fucking her right there. AJ pulled Leighanne into his arms, and Rochelle grinned watching her husband fuck Leighanne, while his hands groped her breasts. 

Kristin and Lauren worked on the meal, knowing that Kevin, Howie, and Nick would be home soon. Once the entire family was back together again, they ate together as a family, and went down to the basement for family time, and watched a movie together, while the wives sat on their husband’s cocks. 

Lauren was really starting to get annoyed with the guys and their constant scurrying away from her. She had gone to Nick, but it hadn’t helped. Brian and Howie had been behaving themselves but Kevin and AJ were being unrelentless. They had been trying to get her alone, and had not been able to succeed. 

“Lauren, I need you to work on the basement today. It’s a bit of a disaster. I gotta get the laundry done, but then I’ll come down and help, I promise.” Kristin looked at the younger woman, who nodded. 

“Sure Kris, that’s no problem. I know it won’t take you long.” Lauren smiled, grabbing her apron and gloves, heading down into the basement. 

“Kev, AJ, what are you two doing down here?” Lauren looked up thirty minutes later, as the two men came down the stairs. 

“Come on Lauren, let us have a touch. We’ve been so good, and we deserve to have a touch.” AJ pleaded, and Lauren shook her head. 

“Nope, you two know the rules.” Lauren turned her back, starting to clean again. She yelped as she felt Kevin’s large fingers travel up her back. 

“Lauren, please. I just want to feel your breasts under my hands, see how they fit.” Kevin whispered, as Lauren tried not to react. She prayed Kristin would be down soon. 

Meanwhile, Rochelle and Kristin finished their chores, and looked for their husbands. After glancing in the office, their eyes widened before running down to the basement. The two looked at each other, their husbands, and Lauren’s body language. 

“KEVIN SCOTT!” Kristin growled. 

“ALEXANDER JAMES!” Rochelle bellowed out, and the two men jumped, before whirling around, looking at the irate faces of their wives. 

“What the fuck were you two thinking?!” Kristin looked at her husband, whose ears were red, and he was looking anywhere but at her. 

“Lauren, are you alright?” Rochelle moved to the younger woman, and Lauren nodded. 

“I’m just so tired of this, of being confronted by them.” She said miserably, and the two older women looked at each other. 

“Go get Leigh and Leighanne, and go in the hot tub for awhile. Tell them what happened, while we deal with our husbands.” Kristin softly commanded, and Lauren nodded, ascending the stairs. 

Rochelle and Kristin looked at their husbands, before each grabbing them by an ear, and dragging them to their bedrooms. Rochelle pulled AJ into their bedroom, and pushed him to the floor. 

“What the hell was that Alexander?” she glared down at her husband, who looked at the floor. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. I just really want to touch her.” AJ knew that his excuse was feeble, and Rochelle scoffed. 

“Banned from my milk for three days. It has gone far enough Alexander.” Rochelle sighed, rubbing her temples. AJ nodded, and Rochelle pointed to the corner, and AJ knew to kneel there. 

In Kevin and Kristin’s room, Kristin had her husband over her knee, hairbrush in hand. Kevin whimpered, as Kristin pulled his jeans down. 

“Why am I spanking you Kevin?” she asked, and Kevin sighed. 

“I attempted to touch Lauren, knowing the rule that she wasn’t allowed to be touched by anyone except Nick until they married.” Kevin recited, and Kristin nodded. 

“Exactly. I will spank you ten times, and you are not being fucked by me for two days.” Kristin laid out his punishment, and Kevin nodded in resignation. 

“I understand Kristin.” Kevin spoke, before yelping as she laid the first blow down. Nine more times she brought the hairbrush down, before throwing it next to her, and rubbing Kevin’s bright red ass. She hiked his pants back up, and hugged her husband. 

“I love you Kevin, but that needed to be done.” Kevin nodded, and the two went back downstairs, AJ and Rochelle meeting them down there. 

“Go apologize.” they both pointed towards the backyard, and the two men scurried there, apologizing to Lauren. She accepted it, hoping that she would be fine until the wedding now. 

That night, Kevin pouted as he watched his wife be fucked by AJ, and Kristin looked over, seeing the pout. 

“Kevin….you know why you can’t have me.” she reminded the younger man, and Kevin nodded sullenly. He knew, but didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Lauren watched as Nick growled at his brothers, who all apologized to Lauren for their behavior, promising to only touch her when they needed to suckle off her. The younger woman knew that she was now safe until after the honeymoon, and none of the guys would try to touch her anymore. 


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding was creeping closer and everyone was getting excited and Lauren was a bag of nerves trying to make sure everything was right. Kristin finally grabbed the younger woman to try and get her to calm down. 

“Girl, breathe.” Kristin said. 

Lauren closed her eyes trying to get her breathing under control. “Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect.” 

“And it will be.” Kristin reassured. 

Lauren nodded and finally felt herself begin to relax, smiling at the older woman. “Thanks Kris, you would have been an amazing Mother.” 

Kristin’s face turn red but she smiled. “Thanks, that means a lot.” 

She let Lauren go once she was calm, both smiling at each other. They heard the basement door open up with Leighanne coming in. 

“Who’s ready for tonight?” 

Lauren chuckled, they were having one last throwdown while the guys took Nick out for the night. They knew they would have to be dressed since it wouldn’t just be the five girls and Lauren actually wasn’t looking forward to it, she loved being naked and the feel of clothes now felt weird and unnatural to her. 

Rochelle walked in from the kitchen grinning. “Come here, want you to taste something.” 

Lauren nodded and happily bounced into the kitchen. Rochelle had made up a couple of small demo cakes with different flavors. 

“Ro, you keep this up and I won’t be able to fit in my dress.” Lauren playfully teased.

“Girl please, as much as you work out?” Rochelle waved her hand. 

Lauren giggled and picked up her fork, the other girls happily doing the same, they weren’t about to miss out on this tasting. There was the standard vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry but Rochelle had gotten creative and mixed flavors as well for a couple of cakes making a mint chocolate chip, strawberry banana, and a pina colada. 

“God, these are all so good.” Lauren sighed in delight. “How the hell am I gonna decide?” 

Rochelle grinned, she was on pins and needles on which one she was going to choose. The other girls were also just as curious. After a few moments, Lauren looked at the older woman. 

“Could you mix the chocolate and banana?” Lauren asked. 

Rochelle quickly nodded. “Absolutely!” 

Lauren hugged the other woman before they worked together to get the kitchen cleaned up, Rochelle now had an idea on what to do to make the best cake she could for two of her best friends. 

The guys decided to forego the fucking for the night but the girls had to be milked, the milk being put in the fridge they had in the garage for when company came over that way someone didn’t grab it by accident and a small half gallon of regular milk was bought just in case. 

Lauren wrapped her arms around Nick, kissing him softly. “Have fun tonight.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. 

“Stop it, they’ve been excited for weeks now.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Nick sighed but grinned. 

“Now, go have fun.” Lauren smacked his ass playfully getting a playful growl. 

“Have fun sexy!” 

Nick chuckled and shook his head as the guys headed out. Once they were gone, the girls looked at each other and ran for the basement, giggling like a bunch of highschoolers. 

“Okay, what do we do first?” Leighanne asked. 

“How bout some pool?” Leigh suggested. 

The others nodded quickly got the table set up, they played in pairs and had a great time as the night went on but Lauren could tell her sister was still struggling with some things. 

“Alexandra, can I talk to you for a minute?” Lauren asked. 

Her sister nodded and laid her pool stick down, the other girls watched them head upstairs worried something was wrong. 

Lauren shut the door to the basement and the two sisters went to the kitchen, sliding down into the chairs. They were silent for a few moments before Lauren spoke. 

“Is there something wrong?” 

Alexandra sighed softly looking at her sister. “I..I can’t wrap my head around all this, mean everyone is married, why are you all living together?” 

Lauren knew she couldn’t tell her the truth. “They’ve been a family for over twenty years, before they were all married, I won’t pull Nick away from the only family he knows.” 

“But, don’t you want your own place and space?” Alexandra asked. 

“We have our own spaces here, this house is bigger than it looks.” Lauren explained, hating that she had to lie to her sister. 

Alexandra rubbed her arm gently. “Something just feels off here...and wrong.” 

“I promise you, this family is wonderful and they have welcomed me in with open arms.” Lauren smiled. 

“Are you and Nick going to try for kids?” 

Lauren shook her head. “No, two miscarriages was enough for me.” 

“But sis..”    


“I’m not putting myself through that again, I can’t.” Lauren firmly stood her ground. 

Alexandra sighed but nodded softly. “I just want you to be happy.” 

“And I am, finally.” Lauren smiled. She truly was happy and had found someone who struggled just as she had, someone who completely understood. 

The sisters hugged and smiled before getting up and headed back down to the other girls, the rest of the night going on as if nothing had happened, all of them laughing and bonding, telling stories and enjoying the drinks they had bought. 

It was late before any of them got up, the girls trying their hardest to hide the fact their breasts had gotten bigger in just the few hours they were asleep, thankful Alexandra hadn’t really noticed. 

“It was nice meeting you all and I’ll see you at the wedding.” 

They waved her off just as the guys started to move downstairs, all of them of hungover. 

“I’ll go get the aspirin.” Rochelle said. 

The others nodded and headed towards the guys. 

“Okay, that was a really bad idea.” AJ groaned flopping onto the couch, wincing. 

Rochelle came back handing out the meds and water, the guys happily taking each. 

“Did you boys have fun?” Kristin asked. 

“Define fun.” Brian groaned, rubbing his face. 

“Now I know why I stopped drinking, other than my health.” Nick whined, laying his head in Lauren’s lap. “Missed you.” 

Lauren smiled, running her hand through his tossed hair. “Missed you too sweetie.” 

“You girls may be on your own for awhile.” Howie sighed, laying his arm over his eyes, trying to get the pounding to go away. 

“So who went under first?” Lauren asked. 

All eyes went towards Brian. 

“What? So I’m a lightweight, sue me.” Brian huffed with a groan, leaning against Leighanne.

“Props to AJ though, man can still hold it down.” Nick grinned. 

“Yeah but I still went under much sooner than I used to.” AJ sighed, lying stretched out on the couch, his head in Rochelle’s lap.

Kristin looked up at her husband seeing the smirk on his face. “Let me guess, you were the last to go down?” 

Kevin shook his head. “No but I got damn close, Howard out drank me by one.” 

Howie beamed proudly. “Finally outdrank his ass after trying for twenty damn years.” 

Everyone laughed as the guys whined and winced from their heads. The girls giggled and held their boys close to them. After a bit, the girls could feel the pain in their breasts and knew they needed to be milked. 

“Lauren, go get the pumps, we need to be milked.” Kristin whimpered. 

Lauren nodded and carefully slipped out from under Nick, running up the stairs before coming back and getting the girls attached to each one, turning the machines on. 

“Oh, so much better.” Leigh sighed. 

“Sorry girls.” Five apologies hit their ears. 

“Don’t be, you guys were out having fun.” Leighanne sighed happily. 

Lauren sat back down next to Nick smiling softly feeling him latch on, suckling happily. Finally, everyone was milked and Lauren took care of the pumps and milk, cleaning them and putting the milk in the fridge. 

“Did you cows have a great time?” Howie asked, his mind a bit clearer. 

“Yeah, we had a great time.” The girls nodded. 

Nick looked up at Lauren. “How was Alexandra?” 

“We talked about things and she was okay after.” Lauren explained. 

Nick’s eyes went wide with fear and Lauren chuckled. “Don’t worry, she doesn’t know.” 

Nick nodded softly and snuggled close to her, trying to wield the rest of his hangover and headache to go away. 

The day was spent sleeping and relaxing with each other, Kevin deciding to order pizza for the night to give the girls a break. The guys did bend the girls over at least once before the end of the night and Lauren helped with the milking again even though the guys were clear headed. It was a nice change of pace from the norm as the couples snuggled down for movie and popcorn before bed. 

Lauren snuggled down close to Nick, sighing happily. She was so ready to start her new life and start producing milk, she was ready to become the last and final cow of the family. 


	16. Chapter 16

The day of the wedding came, and luck was on their side. It was a warmer day than normal for Virginia, and a light breeze made it the perfect wedding day for Nick and Lauren. The guys had all spent the night at a nearby hotel, so that Nick didn’t see Lauren until she walked down the aisle. Lauren was in the middle of getting her hair and makeup done, panicking slightly. 

“Lauren, everything is set up and flowing well. You need to calm down, everything is handled. A few hours from now, you will marry Nick, and set off for your honeymoon.” Rochelle looked down, as she pulled the makeup brush away from Lauren’s face. 

“I know, I just want this perfect.” She sighed, and Rochelle looked at the others. 

“It will be, we promise.” Alexandra looked at her sister, and Lauren calmed down. Alexandra still was convinced something else was going on, but she let it go for the time being. Lauren smiled at the girls and her sister, thankful to have them in her life. 

“How many people are going to be there?” Kristin asked, and Lauren smiled. 

“About 40, it’s small and intimate, just what Nick and I wanted. Ro, thank you for doing our cake, it is spectacular.” Lauren looked at the woman standing in front of her. 

“You are so welcome Lauren.” Rochelle had done a four tier cake, combining the banana and chocolate flavor Lauren loved, with having sugar flowers adorning the cake, in fall colors. 

Across town, Nick was pacing in his suit, thankful it was just him and the boys on his side right now. Lauren’s brother Danny was running late. Kevin stopped the younger man, and held him by the shoulders. 

“Nick, calm down. A few hours from now you will marry Lauren, and start your married life with her. Then you will go on your honeymoon, and enjoy ten days of peace and quiet.” Kevin didn’t say what would come after, but they all knew by now. Nick looked up at Kevin, and took a deep breath. 

“Thanks Kev, I needed that.” The older man nodded, as the door opened, and Danny slipped in. 

“Sorry guys, traffic is brutal.” They all smiled and nodded, getting ready for the wedding. 

A few hours later, the two groups met at the beach. The guests were already at their seats, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lined against the boardwalk, waiting to make their way down to the beach. Nick made his way down alone, going up the walkway, and standing, waiting. 

Since Brian and Alexandra were best man and maid of honor, respectively, Danny escorted Leighanne down the aisle, while the other three couples remained together. First went Howie and Leigh, then AJ and Rochelle, followed by Kevin and Kristin. Danny escorted Leighanne, and Brian made his way up the aisle, standing next to Nick. Alexandra walked up, right before Lauren made her grand entrance. 

“Breathe Nick.” Brian whispered, and Nick audibly took a breath, Brian smiling slightly.

Around the corner, Larry looked at his daughter, and Lauren clutched his arm, ready to go to Nick. 

“I love you baby girl.” He smiled, and Lauren wiped a tear away. 

“Love you too Daddy.” 

“Let’s go get you married.” Larry and Lauren slowly made their way towards Nick, whose jaw dropped as he saw Lauren for the first time. 

“Nick, you gotta breathe.” Brian leaned over again, and Nick wiped tears away, as he watched Lauren get closer and closer. She was in a white, halter type dress, that accentuated her figure, with a crystal band around the waist, and a five foot long train. Nick thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. 

“Take care of my baby girl.” Larry looked at Nick, as he handed her off. Nick looked at his soon to be father-in-law, and nodded. 

“I will Larry, with all my heart and soul.” He promised, and Lauren’s father nodded, going to his seat. 

After some traditional readings, and some prayers, it was finally time for the vows. A few minutes later, rings were exchanged, and Nick and Lauren finally kissed. 

“May I introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Nickolas Gene Carter.” The officiant announced, and applause was heard down the beach. Nick and Lauren made their way back up, as everyone followed afterwards. 

The two didn’t want a big reception, so they had just rented a small banquet hall not far from the beach, and they all made their way there. The whole bridal party came in, and after having a buffet style dinner, that the girls had all made, Lauren and Nick cut into the cake. 

“Gonna smash it.” Nick joked, and Lauren glared at him. Nick grinned and gently fed his new wife, and Lauren did the same to him. As soon as that was over, Brian and Alexandra did their speeches, and soon the floor opened up for dancing. 

“Thank you Nick, this was the wedding of my dreams.” Lauren whispered, as they shared their first dance. Nick smiled, and kissed her lovingly, as they swayed to the music. 

“You deserve it love, all this and more.” Nick replied, as they moved around the room. After, it became a free for all, and Nick and Lauren enjoyed themselves immensely. 

Four hours later, the car that would drive Nick and Lauren to the hotel near the airport arrived. They would board an early morning flight to Florida, and leave out of Miami for their cruise. The guests all sent them off, and cleaned up the banquet hall. The other four couples went home, happy to finally have their home complete once Nick and Lauren got back. 

After an amazing honeymoon, the couple was looking forward to getting home. Lauren was anxious to finally fall, and become a full cow for the family. Nick and Lauren had gone out before their marriage so Lauren could pick out her bowl. They had faked getting a dog, and Lauren picked out the bowl she loved the most. 

“When are the others claiming me?” Lauren asked, as Nick and Lauren made their way home. 

“Tomorrow night. I want one last night with just me touching you, and then they will take you from oldest to youngest tomorrow night.” Nick looked at his wife, and Lauren nodded. 

“I understand. The next morning I eat out of my bowl right?” she confirmed, and Nick nodded his head “Yes, tomorrow night is you fully submitting to all five of us” 

“Yes Nick.” Lauren couldn’t wait, she was really looking forward to it. 

“Welcome Home!” Was called out as Nick and Lauren walked in the door, smiling seeing the guys fucking their wives. Lauren looked at Nick, and instantly stripped, bending over the side table. Nick grinned and dropped his pants, fucking his wife happily. 

“Damn I missed this.” he sighed happily as he shot his load into her. 

“When do we get her?” Brian asked, and pouted when Nick told him tomorrow night. 

“Why?” He asked petulantly, and winced as Leighanne glared at him. 

“I want one more night with my wife, before you four break her tomorrow. You did the same thing with Leighanne, why is it such an issue now?” Nick looked at his best friend, and Brian sighed softly. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Brian apologized. 

The next day went slowly for the entire family. Lauren got back in the swing of chores, and happily did the bedrooms and laundry, her mind on that night. She wondered about how each of their cocks would feel inside her. She was worried about Brian’s length the most. 

“You ready my new cow?” Nick whispered, and Lauren shook, nodding her head. It was after dinner, and the others had just been milked. They foregone the fucking, so that the boys were able to plow into Lauren. Kristin, Leighanne, Rochelle, and Leigh all just hung out in the living room, waiting with their husbands. 

“Come on, let’s go get ready.” Lauren and Nick ascended the stairs to their room, and Lauren laid out on the bed, pulling her legs up and apart, her hole ready and willing to be fucked. 

“Kevin!” Nick called, as he settled down in the chair next to the bed, staying near Lauren, but not interfering at all. Kevin walked in the door, moaning loudly. 

“Finally, our last cow is here. Thank god.” He groaned, as he stripped, and got on top of Lauren. The younger woman shook a bit, but calmed and looked up at Kevin. He leaned down and kissed her, easing Lauren a bit more. 

“You look so good Lauren, so happy to do this.” He sighed, as he rubbed his cock in her folds, which were already soaked. Lauren groaned as he pushed into her for the first time. Kevin was thinner than Nick, but just a little longer. Kevin smiled as he started fucking her, going faster and faster, pounding her into the mattress. 

“LAUREN!” he called as he let go into her, before kissing her again and getting dressed. Lauren panted, but smiled as she got ready for Howie. Nick ran a hand through her damp hair, and praised her, giving her some water. Five minutes later, Howie walked in, and smiled. He stripped himself, and got on top of Lauren. 

“Love you Lauren.” He grinned, as he rubbed his cock, sliding in. Lauren immediately realized that Howie’s cock was perfect for her. He was the right balance of thickness and length that she loved and needed. She sighed happily, as he thrust in and out of her, Howie loving how tight Lauren still was. He loved that she clung to his cock in all the right places, and it was perfect, even better than Leigh. 

“Damn girl, you been hiding out on us.” He smirked, and Lauren grinned, accepting the kiss he gave her. Howie shouted her name as he let go into her, giving her an extra kiss, before walking out, after dressing. Nick looked at Lauren, who had a goofy grin on her face. 

“Like that love?” Lauren nodded sheepishly, and Nick rolled his eyes, folding his arms, and sending her a mini glare. 

“Damn Howie.” He muttered, and Lauren giggled, reassuring him that she loved his cock as well. Lauren then whimpered slightly, knowing Brian was next. Nick cooed softly to her, that Brian would be gentle as he went into her. 

Brian came in trying not to giggle like a damn school girl, calming down when he saw the warning glare from Nick and the slightly scared look from the woman on the bed. Brian cleared his throat and stripped before moving up onto the bed and over her. 

“God I’ve waited so long, but I swear I’m not going to hurt you.” Brian reassured, leaning down to kiss her softly. Lauren responded as he slid inside her. 

Lauren whimpered feeling just how far he was able to go, he wasn't as thick as Kevin but he made up for it with his length.

“Br..Brian…” Lauren whimpered. 

He leaned down and nuzzled her gently. “Shhh, its okay.” 

He pulled out before carefully pushing back inside her, not going as far this time and felt Lauren relax. 

“Better?” He asked.

Lauren nodded and Brian knew when he fucked her, he couldn’t go as deep as he did with the others, it hurt her to much. After a few minutes, Brian picked up his speed, making sure not to dive in like he normally did. 

“Shit...you feel amazing, you were so worth the wait.” Brian panted, his cock thickening just a bit as his orgasm built. 

“You feel good too..so close..” Lauren warned. 

Brian nodded and pushed into her a few more times before both cried out each others names, Brian riding out both their orgasms before pulling out and kissing her softly. 

“Thank you for not going in as deep.” 

Brian smiled and nodded. “Maybe one day but not until you give the okay.” 

Lauren smiled in appreciation and watched him get up and dressed before heading out. Nick scooted back over to her, rubbing her head.

“I’m so proud of you baby, your doing so well and you’re almost done.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here with me.” 

Nick smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly before pulling away. “I’ll always be here, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Nick scooted back just as the door opened up and AJ walked in, grinning like an idiot. He stripped and slid up. 

“Hey sexy.” He grinned. 

Lauren chuckled and shook her head. “Hello yourself.” 

AJ growled and kissed her hard before pushing deep inside her, he could tell the others had gotten to her first, grumbling to himself for being the next to youngest. She was loose but thankfully had some tightness left. After Brian, AJ was a cake walk, a bit thicker than the cousins but not as long. 

“Shit baby girl, you feel good.” AJ grunted, his thrusts becoming faster and more needy. 

Lauren whimpered softly, she could feel herself starting to get sore from the back to back fucking and hoped they would give her a few days to recoupe before being fucked again. Finally, AJ slammed into her one last time, crying out her name and riding out his orgasm. He kissed her softly before pulling away and smirking. 

“You picked a nice cow bro.” AJ ducked out laughing just as the pillow hit the door. 

Nick gave Lauren a few minutes before stripping and sliding over her. She smiled and pulled him down to her, kissing him lovingly as he slid into her. In a way, she was glad she had been loosened up, he was just so thick. 

“You okay?” Nick asked, his hips moving slowly for now. 

“Yeah, just a little sore.” Lauren replied honestly, her hips arching up against him as he sped up. 

“I know...fuck..none of the others compare to you baby girl.” Nick groaned loving her walls tightening around him despite her being loose from the others. 

“Nick please..it hurts.” Lauren whimpered. 

Nick nodded and sped up, he was close just from watching his brothers fuck his new wife, he just needed a few more minutes. He buried his head against her shoulder as he shot inside her. 

“LAUREN!” Nick cried out, riding out his orgasm. 

“NICK!” 

Lauren let herself go, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed. Nick finally slowed down, both panting hard and kissing softly. He pulled away and out before moving off her and helping her up and to the bathroom. She was sore and he knew she’d need a day or two to recover. 

“Come on baby girl, let’s get you cleaned up.” Nick cooed softly. 

Lauren nodded and let Nick care for her before laying her back in bed, kissing her forehead. 

“Will I be fucked tomorrow?” Lauren asked, looking up at him. 

“No, you’ll have the next two days to recover, we don’t want any of our cows too loose or sore, that’s why we spread out the fuckings throughout the day.” 

“And the fact that none of you are as young as you used to be.” Lauren playfully taunted. 

Nick growled and went after her sides, tickling her playfully. She giggled and tried to keep him from getting to her. 

“Nick! Stop it!!!” She giggled. 

Nick chuckled and let her go, pulling her into his arms as he held her close, Lauren snuggling into him. 

“I love you.” Nick said softly. 

“I love you too.” Lauren replied, yawning softly. “You five wore me out.” 

“We’ve been known to do that to our cows.” 

Lauren smiled and kissed him softly. “When do I start my meds?” 

“Tomorrow, when it kicks in just depends. Leighanne didn’t start for a couple of days while Rochelle only took a few hours.” Nick answered. 

Lauren nodded and yawned again, feeling Nick kissed her head gently. 

“Night my love.” 

“Night.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Nick and Lauren woke up, Lauren smiling happily. Today was the beginning of her normal for the rest of her life, and she couldn’t wait. Nick grinned seeing how excited his wife was, and the two got out of bed, going down to meet the others. 

“Who’s home today?” Leigh asked, as they all had gotten up a bit earlier to support Lauren today. 

“Brian and I/” AJ responded, and their respective wives grinned. 

“Okay cool, now where is Lauren’s new bowl and pills?” Kristin asked, as she and Leighanne moved to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Lauren grinned and went to go get her bowl from her and Nick’s room, coming down with it, and putting it with the others. 

“Nick, where’s my pills?” Nick grinned and reached into the cabinet where they kept all the girls’ pills, separately labeled. He pulled out Lauren’s bottle, and she walked over, taking it from his hand. She opened it, and shook one pill out, closing the bottle. Lauren showed the pill to everyone, who smiled at her. She took it, washing it down with some water. 

“Okay, in a few hours you’ll start to get tenderness and your breasts will start to swell a bit. I don’t know when you will produce, but you will take another pill tonight before bed. If history goes as it does, you will produce by tomorrow morning.” Rochelle looked at Lauren, who bounced a bit happily. Everyone chuckled, as Leighanne called them to eat. 

“Come on Lauren.” Nick grabbed Lauren’s bowl and took it with him, as the husbands did the same thing. They all filled them, as their wives kneeled on the floor, Lauren looking up at Nick, a smile on her face. 

“Here you go.” Nick dropped the bowl down, and kissed the top of Lauren’s head, watching for a moment, making sure she ate. Lauren took a look at the other wives, and began eating, feeling at peace, and where she was meant to be. 

Nick looked up at the other guys, and they all smiled widely at each other. Finally, they all had the cows they had been wanting, and the family was complete. Ten minutes later, Lauren and Rochelle were cleaning the kitchen, as Kevin, Nick, and Howie left for work. 

“Come here Kristin.” Brian grinned, and his cousin immediately went into his arms. Brian bent her over the coffee table, fucking her. Kristin groaned softly, having missed her cousin’s cock in her pussy. 

“So good Brian.” She moaned, and Brian grinned. In the office, AJ had Leighanne bent over his desk, fucking her hard and fast. After, the two got the four girls hooked up to their pumps, and Brian looked at Lauren. 

“You are going to be hooked up on a pump today. You just took the pill, so nothing will happen, but you will need to get used to the sensations.” Lauren nodded, and Brian grabbed the fifth pump they had recently bought, and attached it to Lauren. 

“Oh god.” She whimpered, and Rochelle and Leigh clutched her hands, as she got used to the machine pulling her nipples. 

“It’s slow right now, but we will speed it up as the days go by. It will be gradual so you don’t develop any issues, and your nipples will toughen up.” AJ explained, and Lauren whined a bit, nodding. 

Ten minutes later, it was over and Lauren was rubbing her chest as Kristin gave her some cream to put on her nipples. The two made their way to the kitchen as Kristin assigned chores for the day. 

“Fuck.” Lauren whimpered a few hours later, as her breasts started to ache. The girls were all relaxing in the pool, floating around. Leighanne looked over, and smiled sympathetically. 

“Breasts hurt?” She asked, and Lauren nodded, rubbing them. They had already started to swell slightly, and Lauren wasn’t sure how much more they would grow. 

The girls all helped Lauren as much as they could, and Rochelle and Leigh sat with her as Leighanne and Kristin worked on supper. AJ and Brian had Rochelle and Leigh bent over, as Lauren watched, rubbing her breasts. 

Howie, Nick, and Kevin all came home, and after the family dinner, with Lauren on the floor next to Nick, they all retreated to the basement. Lauren brought all the pumps down with them, and had taken the second pill after she ate. 

“Come on, I wanna suckle.” Nick attached his mouth to her breast, and Lauren sighed softly. He was much gentler than that infernal pump, and Lauren relaxed as Nick suckled happily. Five minutes later, Nick grabbed the pump, and Lauren whined as he attached it to her. 

“You need to get used to it Lauren. We did this with all the others when they first started taking the pills” his wife sighed and nodded. Five minutes later, Lauren felt something come out of her breasts. 

“Nick, check the bottles, I think something came out.” Lauren looked at her husband, who looked at the bottles attached to the pump and grinned. A little milk had come out, about an ounce between the two breasts. 

“You did it baby girl! We have first milk guys!” Nick announced, and Lauren beamed happily. The others congratulated Lauren, and Nick excitedly tried his wife’s milk for the first time. Lauren’s milk was slightly sweet, and Nick loved it. 

“So good Lauren.” Nick kissed his wife, and Lauren slightly tasted her milk. 

“Can we switch it up tonight for the first time since Lauren joined?” Kevin asked, and the girls nodded enthusiastically. The guys all agreed, and Howie pulled Lauren to him, as Leigh went to Kevin. Leighanne went for Nick, and Rochelle went to Brian, AJ pulling Kristin to him. 

“Night guys.” They all went up to bed, romping around, getting time with their favorites. Howie looked down at Lauren, who grinned at him. 

“Fuck Howie, your cock is perfect for me. You definitely are my favorite of all the guys.” Lauren groaned, as Howie stroked his cock in front of her. He knew he couldn’t penetrate her tonight, but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t suck him off. 

“Want your pretty lips on my cock tonight, since I can’t enter you.” Howie purred, and yelped as Lauren flipped them around, so Howie was laying on the bed. “Damn girl, you are stronger than you look.” He groaned, as Lauren’s fingers trailed down his cock. 

“Helps that I’ve been working out for years, lifting weights much heavier than you.” Lauren grinned, and Howie whined, arching off the bed. Lauren had gone down, and swiped across his cock, tasting the pre. 

“Mmmm, so much better tasting than Nick’s.” Lauren went down for a second lick, loving the taste. Howie preened slightly, and cursed as the younger woman pulled off. 

“Lauren….” He whined, and the dark haired girl grinned as she wrapped her mouth around his cock, beginning to suck. Howie’s fingers immediately went into her hair, guiding her up and down his cock. Lauren whined happily feeling it thicken in her mouth. 

“So good baby girl.” Howie groaned out, knowing he was close. Lauren sucked eagerly, wanting to taste Howie for the first time. 

“LAUREN!” Howie cried out as he shot his load into her mouth, the younger woman swallowing every bit of it. Lauren pulled off, and went right into Howie’s arms, settling down. 

“Thank you Howie, I loved that so much” Lauren yawned, and Howie grinned. 

“So do I finally have someone who loves my cock?” he asked, and Lauren nodded. 

“Yes you do. Kev and AJ are good, Brian is too long, and Nick is too thick, but you are perfect. You fit in my muscles like a glove, and I can’t wait to have you fucking me again soon.” Lauren kissed Howie, who held her close, a happy grin on his face. 

The next morning, Lauren came down a bit ahead of Howie, seeing that everyone else was awake. She grinned as Howie came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her gently. Leigh saw the look in Lauren’s eye, it was the same one she held when she was with Kevin. 

“Lauren, have fun last night?” she asked slyly, and Lauren giggled nodding. 

“You know how you prefer Kev, and all have your preferences?” the girls all grinned, Lauren smiling in Howie’s arms. 

“Well Howie finally has someone who prefers him.” Lauren announced, and they all looked at Nick, who groaned loudly. 

“Of course my wife prefers someone else. Man that’s a bruise to my ego. Really love, you don’t love my cock?” Nick looked at Lauren, pouting slightly. 

“Nick, you know I love when you make love to me, and I love being with you. Howie’s cock just fits in me perfectly, like you fit perfectly in Leighanne, and she loves your thickness.” Lauren reminded her husband, who whined and nodded, a grin slipping out. 

“So happy for you Howie, congrats man.” Nick hugged his older brother, and pulled his wife into his arms. Leigh went to her husband, kissing him soundly. 

The family all looked at each other, and the girls all grabbed their pills taking them. Rochelle and Kristin looked at their husbands. 

“We are almost out of pills, you know what that means.” Kristin said, and Kevin whined. 

“Yes, you two are on a two week break from the pills so that your breasts don’t get sore and overworked. Thank god you guys spread it out, so that you aren't empty at the same time, and we have a stockpile in the garage of frozen milk we can thaw out.” Kevin and Howie had made individual bins of the girl’s milks, and froze them once they all started producing at the same time. 

Nick and Kevin were home today, and the other three headed off to work. The girls were all milked, and Lauren’s full milk finally came in. Nick held up two nearly full bottles, and looked at his wife. 

“Want to taste?” He asked, and Lauren eagerly took a bottle. She poured a bit in her mouth, and swallowed. She handed the rest to Kevin, as Nick took the other one and put in the fridge. Kevin drank the rest eagerly, and moaned. 

“Fuck your milk tastes amazing.” He groaned, and Kristin rolled her eyes at her husband’s dramatics. Lauren blushed, and grinned as Kevin pulled her up and bent her right over the couch. 

Finally things were back to normal, and all the cows knew their place and were milked twice a day. The holidays were coming back around soon, and it would be a hectic time of year again. The family couldn’t wait to celebrate as a full family for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18

The family were relaxing in their newly upgraded hot tub, Kevin and Nick had gone out to buy a new one so the entire family could relax together and with the colder weather coming in, the warmth of the water was welcomed. It was a rare day where all five guys were off and the family was going to enjoy every moment. The girls had switched around but were just laying in their arms. Lauren was with AJ, Rochelle with Howie, Leigh was snuggled down with Brian, Nick had Kris, and Kevin kept Leighanne close. 

The ten had been quiet for awhile, just enjoying each others company and presence, fingers roaming but in a respectful manner, so when AJ cleared his throat, it got everyone’s attention. 

“I know this will be our first Thanksgiving as a complete family, but I was curious if we could switch things up.” AJ began. 

“Is everything okay?” Kevin asked worriedly. 

AJ nodded. “Yes, just mine and Rochelle’s families are wanting to do a huge family Thanksgiving on the day and it would be nice to see both sides under one house.” 

The others looked at each other, really it didn’t matter what day they did it on as long as they were together, that’s all they cared about. 

“So, what day were you thinking for ours?” Kristin asked. 

“Was thinking the Thursday a week before.” AJ replied. “That still gives us plenty of time to ask for the day off.” 

“We could always make it that night’s dinner if you guys don’t want to miss a day.” Lauren suggested. 

“Usually Kev and I help out with dinner, will you cows be okay?” Brian asked. 

The girls looked at each other and grinned. “We got this, we just need the card left with us so we can go shopping.” 

Kevin nodded. “I can leave it with you cows, I really can’t afford to miss any more work after taking a week off.” 

“Then that’s what we will do.” Leigh nodded. “We will celebrate in the evening.” 

AJ beamed happily, thankful his family was willing to shift around for him and Rochelle. 

“Thanks guys, I love you all.” AJ beamed. “Mom is going to be so excited.” 

The others chuckled before settling back down, Kristin already running through the meal for that night. The next couple of weeks were crazy, everyone had decided since Thanksgiving was going to be free to surprise all their families, Nick happy to be going to Lauren’s family’s Thanksgiving. They had really made him feel welcomed into the family, something Nick had sorely missed. The girls had gone to the store to get everything they needed, Kristin making sure Kevin got the family card back. 

AJ was home with the girls but he had already been threatened with his life if he stepped foot into the kitchen. Pouting, the man entertained himself elsewhere, making sure the girls were milked beforehand and had some fun with Leighanne before letting her go so she could help the others. 

Kristin looked at the other four. “Okay, I got the turkey in and going since it will take all day.” 

“I got the potatoes peeled and cut, they are soaking in some salt water so they don’t turn brown.” Rochelle said. 

“That will save a lot of time.” Kristin nodded knowing how tedious potatoes can be. 

“Leigh and I started on some of the desserts since most can sit in the fridge and be good.” Leighanne added. 

“Lauren, can you get the bacon started for the green beans?” 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Lauren nodded, grabbing her apron and going to work. 

“What else needs to be done?” Leigh asked. 

“Sweet potato pie, greens, and the baked beans.” Kristin read off the list. 

“Which those won’t take long.” Leigh waved. 

Kristin nodded in agreement. They got to work to finish what needed to be done, Leigh cleaning up after her sisters to try and help keep the mess under control as they went along, thankful for the dishwasher the guys had surprised them with, making their lives so much easier. 

Everything was almost done when AJ popped his head in, getting five looks and raised brows. He grinned like an idiot. 

“I’m not in the kitchen..” 

“What you need AJ?” 

“It’s milking time.” AJ replied. 

The girls looked up seeing the time, eyes wide. “Damn, that went quick.” 

Kristin knew the food couldn’t be left alone and took charge once again. “Leighanne and Ro, go get milked.” 

The two women nodded and took their aprons off, disappearing with AJ. Once they were back, Kristin sent the other two, allowing herself to go last. Once she was milked, she came back and smiled seeing that they had gotten the table set and food on the table. 

“Well done ladies.” Kristin praised. 

The others grinned and nodded. “Did you enjoy your extended milking?” 

Kristin blushed knowing AJ had bent her over. “What can I say, it happened so fast.” 

The others chuckled and shook their heads knowing how much of a horn dog AJ could be at times. The door finally opened and Kristin squealed happily feeling Kevin’s arms around her. 

“Mmmm, smells so good in here darlin.” Kevin sighed. 

Kristin looked up and grinned kissing him gently. “Of course, you have the five best cooks in the world.” 

Kevin’s laughter rumbled through him, kissing her again before leading her to the table to join the others. Once amens were said, the family sat down and bowls began to be passed around, laughter and happiness was the only thing heard in the house. 

“I think this is the best Thanksgiving meal ever, you cows really outdid yourselves.” Howie sighed, leaning back and rubbing his full belly. 

Leigh giggled. “Love, you have said that every Thanksgiving.” 

Howie mocked hurt while the rest of the family laughed. Once dinner was done, Brian grabbed Lauren and pulled her to the wall, Lauren whimpered still not used to him. 

“It’s okay, I know I can’t go as deep with you.” He reassured her. 

Lauren knew she didn’t have a choice either way and spread for him, Brian slipped inside her groaning loudly. He began to move in and out of her, trying not to buck up fully into her. He kept his arms around her. 

Lauren squeezed her eyes closed as he began to move faster. “Oh God….” 

Brian buried his head against her back. “I’m...I’m sorry love..I’m trying so hard not to hurt you.” 

Lauren whimpered feeling him move faster knowing he was getting close, her own orgasm building as her walls tightened around him. She knew he wasn’t used to going at this pace but was so grateful he was willing to do so. 

She felt his lips move up her shoulder to her neck, giving soft and loving kisses, his hands gripping her hips. 

“Baby, I need to go faster, I’m so fucking close.” He growled. 

She nodded and balled her hands into fists as he slammed fully into her, both crying out for very different reasons. A few tears fell as Brian rode out his orgasm, she knew this was the only time he would slam into her was during his release but it still hurt. 

Brian panted hard as he leaned against her trying to get his breathing back to normal. “Are...are you okay?”

Lauren nodded softly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“You know I love you, right?” He asked. 

“I know you do and I love you and appreciate what you do to make it as easy on me as you can.” 

Brian let her go and smiled seeing her turn around and kiss him softly. He knew she would always spread for him but hated seeing the pain he put her in and wouldn’t take her as often as the others did. 

She cleaned him up and headed towards the living room, sliding into Nick’s arms, Brian doing the same with Leighanne.

“You okay?” Nick asked, running his hand through her hair. 

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” 

Leighanne saw the guilt on Brian’s face, rubbing his curls gently. “It’s okay love, you can’t help how long you are.” 

“Still hate that I hurt her.” Brian whispered softly. 

“I know.” Leighanne sighed, kissing his head gently. 

The family fell into light conversation with each other before bed, all ten full and happy. The family headed out that next week to spend Thanksgiving Day with their families, it would be tricky getting the girls milked, but they had done it before and would do it again. Kevin and AJ considered themselves lucky knowing their cows were on their break. The house would be fully empty for the first time in years.


	19. Chapter 19

After Thanksgiving was over, the family got swept in the chaos of Christmas, hoping that it would slow after the new year. Lauren was fully integrated and used to the dynamic that the family had, and loved being bent over. The family was already considering what to do for New Years. Usually they just had a quiet night in, but Lauren had gone to Nick, wanting something different.

“Can we talk about New Years for a minute?” Nick asked one night in early December. 

“Yeah Nick, what’s on your mind?” Brian replied, moving Leigh up and down his cock. 

“Can we invite Larry, Alexandra, and Danny over for the night? Lauren won’t be able to have the chance to see them on Christmas Eve, so the two of us are just going to hang here that night.” Nick explained, and saw them all exchange looks. 

“Yea we could do that. Just have to hide the milk and machines and stuff.” Kevin agreed, and Lauren squealed happily, drawing chuckles from all of them. 

The family got swept up again in the holiday mix, the guys working their tails off, and the girls doing what they could to support them. Lauren couldn’t wait to see her father, sister, and brother. 

The day of New Year’s Eve, Leigh and Leighanne were on their two week break from being milked, and Rochelle, Kristin, and Lauren knew that they would have to do the second milking before Lauren’s family came. The cows had all gone and gotten food for the night, hors d’oeuvres, along with some wine and beer. Lauren had told her family to come around 7, so the guys suckled off of them at 6. The girls had hidden the pumps and bowls in their closets, and moved the milk to the garage, grabbing another half gallon for them to use. 

“Fuck!” Lauren yelped as she had Brian and Nick on her breasts, Rochelle had AJ and Howie, while Kristin had Kevin suckling from hers. The guys drained their cows’ breasts as best they could, and the girls went to clean themselves up, before Lauren’s family came. 

“Daddy!” Lauren called as she opened the door, hugging her father tightly. Larry smiled, as he covertly looked around the home. Nothing seemed amiss, so he calmed a bit. He greeted Nick, and the blonde asked if he remembered everyone. Larry nodded, and greeted the other four couples happily. 

Alexandra and Danny followed not long after, and Lauren sighed seeing her sister looking at the others suspiciously. Lauren and Nick gave the three the grand tour of the home, pointing out their own living area, along with the spacious basement, and backyard that was covered in snow. 

“Nice place you guys have here.” Larry commented, and Lauren smiled happily. 

“Nick’s lived here with the others for 20 years now, and I fell in love with it the first time I came here. We’ve slowly added our own touches to the home, especially our room. I wouldn’t want to live anywhere else.” Lauren gushed, and Larry smiled at her, while Alexandra rolled her eyes. 

“Can I see you alone Lauren.” Alexandra asked, and Lauren nodded. The two went back down to the basement, as Larry, Nick, and Kevin got into a discussion about their respective football teams. Danny was talking to Howie and Leigh about a recent building he had renovated, Howie helping the younger man out. 

“What’s going on Alexandra?” Lauren asked, as the two settled down on the couches in the basement. 

“I want to know the truth. Something else is going on here. There is no reason for five couples to live in the same home, especially for as long as they have.” Alexandra looked at her sister. 

“There is nothing going on. The guys all became close in college, and found that they loved being together. As they married, they opted to stay in the same home. Kevin and Kristin own the home, and they all invited us to stay as long as we wanted. Nick and I are happy here.” Lauren looked at her sister, who shook her head. 

“Lauren Michelle Kitt. You are lying, and I can tell. There is something completely wrong going on here.” Alexandra raised her voice, and Lauren glared at her younger sister. 

“Don’t middle name me. I told you there was nothing going on, and I meant it. I will not tear Nick away from the only family he has. Do you not remember our childhood with our mother? Nick had it ten times worse. Those boys are his brothers, and he found his safe haven with them.” Lauren growled, and Alexandra stood up. 

“If you don’t tell me the truth right now, I want nothing to do with your lying ass. I’m done with the lies Lauren. I have gotten a bad vibe from this “family” since I first met them before the wedding. If you want to continue lying to yourself and everyone else, be my guest. But don’t expect me to stick around while you dig yourself into a hole you can’t get out of.” Alexandra seethed. 

“Get the hell out of my home Alexandra. I have not lied to you once, and don’t worry, if you don’t want to see me, that’s fine. I have other people in my life, and in my corner. Get the hell out, and don’t come back. I’m done with you and your paranoia and refusal to let things go. You are a fucking hypocrite, and just like our mother.” Lauren pointed towards the stairs, and cried out as Alexandra slapped her across the face, before storming up the stairs. Two minutes later, Nick flew down them. 

“What the hell happened?” He demanded, and Lauren rubbed her cheek. She rehashed the conversation she had with her sister, and Nick took her in his arms, holding her gently to him. 

“I am so sorry love.” He soothed, as Lauren cried softly. Nick soon felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked over, seeing Larry. He motioned for his daughter, and Nick nodded, moving Lauren into his arms. 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” She sobbed, and Larry just shushed and held his daughter close. Nick watched, a grim smile on his face. 

“Lauren look at me.” Larry tilted his oldest’s face towards him, and Lauren wiped her eyes, looking up at her father. Larry kissed her forehead, before rubbing her cheeks. 

“I had my doubts as well, not as badly as Alexandra did, but I still had them. Talking to Nick, and the other guys and girls has helped soothe them. Are you truly happy here, living with them?” Larry asked, and Lauren sniffled. 

“Yes Dad I am. I am very happy living here with the others. We are truly a family, and I love spending time with each and every one of them. They are an amazing group of people, and we are so close.” Lauren spoke passionately, and Larry grinned, satisfied. 

“Then that’s all that matters. I just want my baby girl happy.” Larry kissed his daughter’s cheek, and looked at Nick. 

“And you are still fulfilling your promise to me, and I deeply appreciate and respect that. Thank you Nick for loving my daughter as she is, and helping her heal.” Larry stood up, pulling Nick with him, and hugged him tightly. 

“I vowed to do that the day I married her Larry, and that is one vow I will never break.” Nick smiled, and Larry nodded. 

“Come on, let’s go back upstairs.” The three made their way up to the living room, where Lauren got hugs from everyone. Danny looked at his sister. 

“Love you so much Lauren.” Lauren smiled and hugged her brother closely. 

They all tried to forget, and enjoyed the time together, the family regaling Larry with the stories of how they all met, and funny events from throughout the years. The atmosphere became jovial and relaxed, and it soon neared Midnight. 

“Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, ONE! Happy New Year!” they all yelled out, before each couple kissed passionately. Larry and Danny watched happily, hugging tightly. 

The two stuck around for about a half hour before heading out. Lauren extracted promises that they would text her when they got home, and hugged them both goodbye. As she closed and locked the door, her entire body started shaking again. 

“Nick, need you and Howie tonight, please.” She begged, and Howie looked at his wife, who pushed him towards her. 

“Go, I’ll spend the night with Ro and AJ. Lauren needs you.” Leigh had a feeling this would be happening. Howie kissed her, before moving towards Lauren, who had clung to Nick. 

“Come on baby girl, let’s get you into bed.” Howie cooed, looking at Nick. The two got the distraught woman to bed, the others going to their own rooms, Leigh following Rochelle and AJ. 

The two settled Lauren down in bed, before laying on either side of her. Nick spooned her, while Howie slipped into her hole, keeping her close to him as well. Lauren sighed feeling her husband and Howie’s arms around her, comforting her. 

“That hurt like hell.” She whispered, and both men nodded. Nick rubbed her back, while Howie ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I know love, and I am so sorry that had to happen.” Nick cooed softly, and Howie nodded, humming softly. 

“We have you Lauren. The nine of us are there for you through thick and thin. You have an amazing dad and brother who love you as well.” Howie spoke lovingly and Lauren nodded. 

“I know. Thank you both so much for being here. It means the world.” She looked at both men, and they each smiled at her. 

“Come on, let’s head to sleep. Going to have a relaxing day tomorrow.” Nick suggested, and the two nodded. Lauren fell asleep between two of her loves, feeling safe, secure, and loved beyond measure. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we can not thank you enough for all the love and support you have shown us and this story!!!

Leigh sighed softly as she cleaned the bathrooms, the holidays always got to her and with AJ, Nick, and Brian’s birthdays on the horizon, things weren’t going to slow down anytime soon. Sometimes she wished they could celebrate all three birthdays together but she knew that wasn’t fair to them. She let out a puff of air and sat on the floor taking a minute, closing her eyes. She was trying to keep her one side down and it was wearing her down, she needed to talk to Howie and stop hiding it. 

After a few minutes, she got back up and finished the shower before heading down to the basement to clean that bathroom as well knowing it was usually the dirtiest of them all. She turned the light on and headed downstairs. She turned the bathroom light on and groaned loudly to herself before getting to work. 

Rochelle bit her lip before moving to knock on Howie’s study door. When she heard his voice to come in, she opened the door and went in, closing it. 

“Hey Ro.” Howie smiled. “What can I do you for?” 

“I’m worried about Leigh.” Rochelle said. 

Howie quickly got up and moved over to the younger woman. “What’s going on?” 

Rochelle took a deep breath. “She looks worn down and tired like she’s been working nonstop.” 

Howie had noticed a change in his wife’s behavior recently, but he wasn’t one to push knowing Leigh would come to him when she was ready like she always did. 

“I’ll talk to her later about it, thank you Ro for looking out for her.” Howie thanked. 

“Of course, that’s what we do in this family.” Rochelle replied. 

Howie smiled and nodded, he couldn’t have asked for a better family than the one he had found and helped create over the years. He kissed Rochelle gently before letting her go so she could get back to her chores and he could get back to what he was doing, his mind now on other things but he tried to focus the best he could, knowing he had to get the newest plans for his job done before the next day. 

Leigh finally made her way up the stairs from the basement and put away the cleaning supplies. She was feeling a bit left out and hurt, none of the guys had bent her over that morning before they left even though she was suckled on by both Nick and Brian before they left. 

“Leigh, why don’t you sit down for a moment.” Kristin’s soft voice cut into the silence. 

“I can’t, I need to help you girls.” Leigh protested. 

Kristin shook her head stubbornly. “Sit or I’m going to go get Howie.” 

Leigh nodded and slid into Howie’s chair at the table, Kristin going to the fridge to get some of Rochelle’s milk for her. 

“Here sweetie, drink up.” Kristin cooed softly. 

Leigh took the glass and drank happily, instantly recognizing who’s milk she was drinking. Her body relaxed a bit as she finished it off. 

“Thanks Kris, you always seem to know what we need.” 

Kristin smiled softly, running her hand through Leigh’s hair gently. “It’s because I love you all and want to make sure your all cared for.” 

Leigh leaned into Kristin’s hand, sighing softly. She knew she needed to fall and she needed to do it that night if she was going to make it the next couple of months. Kristin scratched the side of her head innocently but it only made Leigh’s need to fall that much stronger but she knew she couldn’t let on how much being scratched like that was affecting her. 

Kristin moved her hand and smiled. “Now, relax and don’t let me catch you up anytime soon.” 

Leigh chuckled and nodded, laying her head on the table, closing her eyes for a moment. She loved how Motherly Kristin really was and in a way wished she could have seen her with kids. About ten minutes had passed when Leigh opened her eyes feeling much better, she still needed to fall but she felt like she could make it through the rest of the day. 

Howie finally emerged from his study and smiled seeing the girls relaxing with each other. “Hey cows, everything okay?” 

“Yeah, we were just relaxing before supper.” Lauren smiled. 

Howie nodded knowing he needed to get them milked. “Let’s get you cows milked then.” 

The girls readied themselves as Howie went to go get the machines. He attached and turned the machines on. He moved behind Leigh and whispered softly. 

“We need to talk before bed.” 

Leigh whimpered but nodded softly. The girls were finally drained and Howie shut the machines off, taking the pumps off, taking them and the milk to the kitchen. The girls cleaned themselves up before Lauren and Leighanne headed in to cook supper. 

Howie came back out and sighed. “Some of the milk has gone bad, we need to throw it out.” 

Kristin nodded. “We will take care of it tomorrow. The freezer probably needs to be cleaned out as well.” 

“We just aren’t going through it as fast as we were.” Howie sighed, hating the idea of all that milk going to waste.

“We are being milked more than suckled from.” Rochelle brought up. “I know it’s easier to milk us when there’s only one of you here.” 

Howie nodded in agreement. “We need to figure something out once the others get home.” 

The girls nodded in agreement, they didn’t want their milk going to waste. Once the others got home, and supper was finished, they curled up together in the living room. The girls were on their husbands cocks as they relaxed after a long day. Howie could feel the tension coming from Leigh and knew they wouldn’t be going to bed right away. 

“Howie, you mentioned at supper that we have too much milk and it’s going bad.” Kevin began. 

Howie nodded. “Yes and Ro made a valid point, we milk them more then we are suckling and its overloading us.” 

“So we just start suckling from them more.” Nick shrugged, holding Lauren close to him. 

“It’s not that simple Nick.” Howie shook his head. “We all know Leighanne alone produces more milk than any of us can drink.” 

Brian couldn’t help but give a bit of a beam knowing his cow produced the most milk, snuggling close to her feeling her gasp softly as his cock arched into her. 

“Sorry love.” Brian mumbled. 

“It’s okay sweetie.” Leighanne smiled. 

“So what do you suggest?” AJ asked. 

“Well, there’s a few options.” Leigh said, everyone’s attention on her. “We could spread the milk out and we stay off our meds for a longer amount of time other than two weeks.” 

Leigh couldn’t help but give a soft chuckle seeing the horrified looks on the guys faces. “Well, I could have said we all just come off them all together.” 

“Fat chance.” AJ snorted, causing Rochelle to giggle and wiggle on his cock. AJ growled and arched against her. 

“Why not donate some of it.” Lauren suggested. “We are all healthy and there’s always Moms out there looking.” 

The others perked at the idea. “That’s a wonderful idea.” 

“Wouldn’t that seem suspicious though?” Nick asked worried about their secret being outed. 

“Not if we donate to different Moms and if anyone does become suspicious we’ll stop.” Kristin soothed. 

Lauren felt her husband relax again, she understood why he was worried, hell she had lied to her own sister and burnt a massive bridge in her life to keep their secret. 

Howie nuzzled against his love gently getting her attention. She nodded softly and slipped off his cock. He had gone soft after unloading into her but he had a feeling she wouldn’t be falling for the sexual side, she needed to be comforted and reassured. 

“Hey, we are gonna head on up to bed.” Leigh said. 

The other nodded and gave their nights before the couple headed up. The others started to bounce their wives up and down their cocks, moans quickly filling the room as Howie shut the door behind him. 

He moved over to his love pulling her into his arms as she sighed softly. 

“Baby what’s wrong, I know something is off.” He whispered softly. 

Leigh sighed softly his hands on her belly. “I need to fall, I was just trying to hold off for as long as I could.” 

“Leigh...you know better.” Howie softly chastised. 

“I know and I’m sorry.” 

Howie let her go so she could turn around, her head down as she waited for the command. 

“Leigh, puppy.” Howie softly but firmly commanded. 

Leigh instantly went to her hands and knees, looking up at her Master as she gave her first soft yip. He smiled and leaned his hand down, scratching the side of her head gently. Leigh’s ass wagged happily as he scratched her. 

“Good girl.” Howie praised. “Has missed my girl.” 

Leigh licked his hand gently as she ran to get her rope hidden in the corner of their room. She come back, her back end wagging happily. Howie smiled and took one end pulling gently as she growled and pulled on the other, shaking her head trying to get it from her Master. Howie loved this side of her and in a way wished she would drop into more often. 

“Give it here girl and I’ll throw it.” Howie said. 

Leigh growled and pulled again. Howie grinned and loosened his grip as he lowered his hand to the ground waiting for his opening. Leigh opened her mouth just for a second before Howie pulled it away. She barked softly and jumped at it. Howie chuckled and gently tossed it across the room, Leigh happily running for it. She grabbed it with her teeth and came back, growling playfully. Howie chuckled and continued to play with her for a bit longer before she laid down with it, chewing on it happily. 

Howie sat down next to her, petting her back gently. He loved every part of his wife and was so thankful she had been sent his way when she was. He had gone through such a rough breakup and had almost given up on love until she walked in for her first day on the job. 

“My girl, my life savoir.” Howie said softly. 

Leigh let go of her toy and laid her head in his lap. Howie ran his hand through her hair gently, Leigh’s eyes closing happily. She loved the tender moments like this both as his pup and as his wife. They weren’t sure how long they were on the floor together, but Howie knew he had to work the next day and carefully got up, Leigh whimpering softly. 

“Come on girl, bedtime.” Howie said. 

Leigh got up and jumped up onto the bed, laying down at the end of the bed. Howie stripped down to his boxers and laid down. He was going to miss having her in his arms but she knew her place was at his feet when she was in her puppy mode. Howie petted her one last time before grabbing her pillow and snuggling with it. The couple fell asleep, both happy and content.


	21. Chapter 21

After celebrating the three birthday of AJ, Nick, and Brian, the family was excited for spring to come and the weather to turn. They had found a milk bank to donate their milk to, which they now did every couple of weeks. It had led to no more spoiled milk, and the cows could be milked all the guys wanted them to be. The five men did up their suckling as well, which also helped. 

“Kris, has Rochelle finished her chores yet today?” Kevin asked his wife, kissing her softly. Kristin smiled, and nodded. 

“Yes she has, I was just about to have her take a break. Do you need her?” Kris giggled as Kevin ran his hand down her ass. 

“Tell her to meet me in the hot tub in five minutes.” He groaned, and Kristin grinned, before nodding, brushing her hand along his throbbing cock. 

“Will do love. I’ll go see if AJ wants me.” Kevin growled softly before stalking off to the hot tub to wait for Rochelle. 

Rochelle perked as Kristin told her that Kevin wanted her out at the hot tub. She quickly made her way to the backyard, shivering a bit in the cool air. Rochelle quickly hopped into the tub, and warmed herself. Kevin pulled her into his arms, holding her close. 

“Hey Rochelle.” He purred, and she shivered, for an entirely different reason. Kevin grinned as his hands started groping her breasts, and the dirty words fell from his mouth. 

“Want to be taken out here in the hot tub, you love being taken outside by me, don’t you?” He grunted, and Rochelle whined softly. 

“Yes Kevin.” She whimpered, and Kevin nibbled on her ear lobe, as his hands lowered, and a finger entered her pussy, Rochelle arching up into his hand. 

“Fuck.” She whined, and Kevin grinned, as he fingered her in the whirling, steaming water. His other hand was still on her breast, and his hot breath trailed shivers down her body. 

“Such a good girl, so responsive for me.” He cooed, and Rochelle groaned loudly. 

“Kevin….” She whined, as she wiggled in his lap. Kevin chuckled and took his fingers out, before picking her up and putting her where she was facing him, and Rochelle slid down his cock, groaning loudly. 

“So good baby.” Kevin groaned as Rochelle started moving in the swirling water, riding him gently. She arched as Kevin ducked his head, going for her nipples. As he suckled, her hips never stopped moving. 

“God I love Brian’s cock, but yours is a close second. You are almost as long as he is.” Rochelle grunted as she moved up and down his cock. 

“Well we are cousins.” Kevin reminded her, and Rochelle slapped his bicep. Kevin put his hands around her hips, and started guiding Rochelle up and down his cock, kissing along her neck. 

“Close baby.” He groaned and Rochelle nodded, quickening her movements. A few minutes later, Kevin grunted out her name as he let go into Rochelle, pulling her down completely on his cock, and holding her to him. 

“Fuck I love taking any of you cows outside.” Kevin grinned a few minutes later, as Rochelle was back snuggled in his arms. 

“I love it as well. Thanks Kev, I really enjoyed that.” Rochelle leaned up, and the two kissed softly, before getting out and running into the house to towel off, and Rochelle went to hang out with Lauren and Leighanne, while Kristin and Leigh worked on supper. 

The next few days was the same routine and the family was starting to feel the burnout. They decided to go out for a night on the town to get out of the house. Kristin smiled feeling Kevin’s arms wrap around her, leaning back against him. 

“You look so good baby doll.” Kevin said softly, kissing her neck. 

She grinned and looked up at him. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Kevin chuckled and let her go so she could get finished ready. The two finally moved their way downstairs where the others were waiting.

“Let’s go already!” 

The others chuckled and the family of ten headed out to the club. The music hit their ears as they walked in, it had been awhile since they had gone out dancing together and they hadn’t really done anything as a family outside the home since Lauren had joined. 

“Come on sexy, let’s show um how it’s done.” Nick grinned pulling Lauren right onto the floor, pulling her to him. She giggled and moved with him, letting the music take her over. 

It didn’t take long and the entire family was dancing close to each other, switching wives back and forth as the night went on. Nothing but smiles could be seen as they enjoyed being with each other out in public. 

The ten finally decided to head for the bar and order a few drinks, laughing with each other as they watched the guys try to out drink each other as they always did when they went out. 

“Come on baby!” Rochelle cheered. 

“I..got..this!” AJ slurred before giving in. 

Kevin chuckled watching AJ go down, taking another shot. “Well, one down.” 

“Don’t be getting all cocky there Kev.” Nick challenged. 

The older man raised his brow and grinned. “Is that a challenge Nicky?”

Brian chuckled holding Leighanne close as he nursed his beer, Leighanne enjoying her own drink. 

“I think that was a challenge.” Leigh nodded, giggling. 

“You’re on Carter.” Kevin snarled. 

Nick grinned and the two went at it, neither willing to give up. After about six shots, Nick was starting to feel it and so was Kevin, but not as badly. 

“I..don’t think…” Nick hiccuped. 

Kevin chuckled as he downed another shot. “What’s wrong Nicky? Giving up after so few?” 

“Never!” 

That was the last thing he said before passing out. Lauren chuckled as she held him close. 

“Oh, Nick is never going to live this down.” Howie chuckled, laying his head on Leigh’s shoulder. Her hand stroking his hair gently. 

Kevin shook his head and looked at the second oldest. “Up for some?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Howie politely passed. “I’m already feeling buzzed.” 

Kristin wrapped her arms around her love and grinned. “Good job love.” 

“Well, of course!” 

They each had a few more drinks before deciding to call it a night, Rochelle and Lauren driving home, both only having a couple of easy drinks knowing someone would have to drive home. 

They helped AJ and Nick into the house, both groaning. The family headed for bed knowing the two youngest were gonna have massive headaches in the morning. 

The next day, Kevin walked around the house, chest out much to Nick’s annoyance as he pouted and nursed his headache. Lauren chuckled and kissed him softly. 

“Not funny, I so could have kept going.” Nick huffed. 

“Of course you could have, baby.” Lauren chuckled. 

“Don’t get to cocky there Kev, I’m pretty sure I can still kick your ass in some pool.” 

Kevin smirked. “Are you saying you want to play for the cows?” 

Nick nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, I need to reclaim my title from Howie damn it!” 

“You’re on.”


	22. Chapter 22

The girls settled down in the basement as the guys got ready. Supper had been perfect and now they were in the basement, the girls giggling happily. They loved when the guys would play for them and they were all nice and full. Lauren looked at the others, this was her first time. 

“So, what’s going on?” Lauren asked. 

Rochelle turned towards the younger woman and smiled. “The guys will go one on one and play for one of us. It’s a fun way to mix us around with them and you really get to see their competitive sides and how much they really hate to lose.” 

“So, who’s going first?” Brian asked, looking around. 

“I got this.” AJ said. “Who’s ready to lose?” 

Brian chuckled and stepped up. “I’ll take you, which cow?” 

“Leigh.” 

Brian grinned. “You’re on.” 

The others settled down as Brian and AJ went at it, the girls giggling watching the two men fight it out. Lauren couldn’t believe the words coming from Brian’s mouth, she had never heard him actually cuss outside of having sex and she couldn’t help but giggle hearing him. 

“And that’s game!” AJ grinned, sinking in the eight ball. 

“Damn it!” Brian growled. 

AJ beamed and went to collect his prize, Leigh giggling as she took AJ’s hand and he pulled her to the couch knowing they had to wait until all the cows were claimed before they could go have their fun. 

Brian flopped into his chair, arms crossed as he pouted. 

“Don’t worry Rok, I’m sure you’ll get me next time!” AJ taunted, getting the middle finger from Brian. 

Nick looked over at Howie and raised a brow, Howie chuckling. 

“Hey, if you’re ready to lose so soon, I’m game.” Howie said getting up. 

“Not this time D, Leighanne is mine.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Howie replied, grabbing his stick. 

Leighanne chuckled and shook her head, she loved when they fought over her. Lauren looked at the older woman. 

“Do they always fight over you?” Lauren asked. 

Leighanne turned and nodded. “Yes and Howie has a massive winning streak over Nick.” 

As the two men went at it, much cursing and taunting went on, making the rest of the family laugh and enjoy the time together.

“Son of a bitch!” Nick yelled watching Howie sink in the eight ball. 

“Next time Nicky boy.” Howie said, patting his shoulder and getting a punch from Nick. 

“Fuck you.” 

Howie laughed and went for his prize, Leighanne grinning and moving right into his arms. “Well done on defending your title sexy.”

“Well you know…” Howie grinned, going to join AJ and Leigh. 

As the night went on, Brian won against Kevin, grabbing Rochelle. Lauren watched as her baby and the oldest went at it, Nick finally claiming victory and taking Kristin, leaving Lauren to Kevin. 

The ten grinned and quickly made their way to the bedrooms, all the doors closing as the guys enjoyed their time with the cow they had won. 

AJ pulled Leigh towards his bedroom, with Rochelle going with Brian, Leighanne going with Howie. Leigh grinned as AJ shut the door, and looked at his best friend’s wife. 

“So happy to have you tonight.” He softly growled, as Leigh moaned softly. 

“Glad to be under you once again.” She purred, and AJ grinned as he led her to the bathroom. Leigh smirked as AJ undressed, and got the water running. She moaned as AJ pulled her into the shower, pushing her up against the wall. 

“God I love having shower sex with you.” AJ kissed Leigh fiercely as his hands roamed her lithe body. Leigh melted into the kiss, wrapping her legs around AJ, and her arms around his neck. 

“Love getting these nights with you.” She whimpered, as AJ rubbed his cock along her folds. 

“So wet for me baby girl, always so wet.” AJ cooed, and Leigh looked at him, mirth in her eyes. 

“Well, we are in the shower AJ, I’m always gonna be wet here.” She smirked, and AJ glared at her playfully. 

“You know what I meant you little minx.” AJ grunted, as he poked his cock through her folds, Leigh whining softly. 

“AJ…” She groaned as his cock filled her hole once again. He started moving in and out of her, leaving Leigh moaning softly. As his cock swelled, Leigh looked up at him, biting her lip. 

“What’s wrong love?” AJ asked, seeing the look in Leigh’s eyes. 

“Can we end this differently? I want something new.” Leigh asked, and whispered in AJ’s ear. He grinned and nodded. 

“Of course Leigh, I’d love to do that for you.” AJ smiled, kissing her softly, and nuzzling a bit into her neck as he moved in and out of her. Leigh closed her eyes, knowing that AJ was close. 

“Come on baby, to your knees, just like you wanted.” AJ slowly pulled out, and Leigh sank to her knees, the warm water still cascading over them. She looked up at AJ, and he slowly smiled, seeing his best friend’s wife on her knees once again. 

“Always love when one of you cows are on your knees.” AJ groaned, as he took his cock in his hands. He slowly started stroking it, circling Leigh, admiring her from every angle. He took a hand and ran it down her face, feeling the tremble of excitement she let out. 

“You sure Leigh?” he confirmed, and she nodded happily, before lowering her head. AJ smirked, and stood in front of her. He stroked a few more times, before arching, and calling out her name as he sprayed her with his cum. 

“LEIGH!!” he cried out as he sprayed her face, neck, and chest with his cum. He stumbled back against the opposite wall, as he came down from his high. Leigh didn’t move, the cum trailing down her body. AJ panted and pushed himself off, before pulling Leigh into his arms, under the water. 

“How was that baby girl?” he asked, and Leigh grinned, kissing him happily.

“Loved that so much. It’s not something I often want, but it’s nice every once in a while.” Leigh replied, and AJ nodded. The two washed up, and AJ carried Leigh back to the bed, snuggling close with her.

“Love you so much AJ, thank you for everything.” Leigh said sleepily, as AJ pushed his cock in her hole once again, pulling her close to him. 

“Of course, I love our game nights, and winning one of you cows for the night.” AJ spoke softly, running his hand through Leigh’s hair, watching as she fell asleep. He grinned, and fell asleep moments later. 

A couple weeks later, Nick was rubbing his forehead as he worked on something in the office. A side to him had been creeping up, one that he hadn’t had to deal with in a very long time. It was a side effect of a relationship he had in college, when he was as adventurous as any college student would be. 

“Nick, what’s wrong?” Howie asked, as he wandered into the room, having just supervised the morning milking. Nick had ducked out, citing a lot of work to do. 

“Nothing D, I’m alright. Just massive deadlines right now, and I’m cutting it close on a couple of them” Nick lied, and Howie nodded. He knew that the younger man was lying, but he also knew not to push. Howie went out and sought out Lauren, hoping she could give him answers. 

“Lauren, do you know what’s going on with your husband?” He asked, as he found her pushing clothes into the dryer. 

“No Howie, I don’t. I intend to talk to him tonight, because he’s been off for a couple of days. I didn’t really notice anything until this morning.” Lauren replied, as she closed the dryer door, setting it to run. 

“Alright, anything I can help with, just let me know.” Howie offered, and Lauren nodded, kissing his cheek. Howie disappeared, and Lauren got on with her chores, her mind on her husband, and what could be wrong. 

After supper and the nightly fucking and milking happened, Lauren excused her and Nick, and dragged her husband to their bedroom, locking the door. Nick sat on the bed, looking anywhere but at his wife. 

“Nick, what is going on?” Lauren asked, and Nick stubbornly shook his head, not wanting to admit needing to fall. Lauren growled softly, and forced Nick’s head up. 

“Nickolas Gene Carter, tell me what is going on?” Nick whimpered, and sighed, before pulling away from Lauren and going to the closet. He rooted through his side, looking for something in particular. Nick pulled out a black bag, one that Lauren had seen a glimpse of, but never questioned. 

“I need to fall. I need to go to a side, that no one here knows about.” Nick confessed, and Lauren’s eyes widened. 

“Okay..” Lauren replied and Nick sighed, beginning to pull things out of the bag. Lauren watched as he pulled out a candle, a spiked glove, rope, weights, a whip, among other things. 

“I’m a pain slut, and I need the pain right now. It happened when I was in college, and the girl I was dating went to a BDSM club occasionally. I went with her a few times, and discovered the kink that way. She would satisfy it, and all would be well. Once we split, I really didn’t have the urges too badly, but a dream a couple weeks ago brought the urges and need back.” Nick explained. 

Lauren took a deep breath as she processed Nick’s words. She thought to herself, wondering if she could give her husband the pain he needed. Lauren looked at the things on the bed, and smiled softly. She looked at Nick, who nodded minutely, telling her it was okay, and that he needed to fall, and do this. Lauren straightened herself up, and glared at Nick. 

“Why is My pain slut still clothed and sitting next to Me?” She growled, and Nick jumped before stripping and going to his knees in front of Lauren. She stood up and circled him, dragging her longer nails across his shoulders, feeling the tremble. 

“Why did you hide this slut?” Lauren asked, as she ran her hands along the different toys and things. She grabbed the candle, and lit it, setting it on the table next to the bed. 

“I was ashamed of it, and never thought it would ever come back Mistress. I am so sorry for hiding this, but it got to a point where I couldn’t continue lying to myself and the others, along with You.” Nick replied softly. 

Lauren lifted his head, and kissed him softly, running her hand along his face. “I am proud of you for coming to Me with this slut. Now up on the bed, so I can care for you.” Nick nodded and scrambled to get on the bed, laying on his belly. 

“On all fours slut.” Lauren commanded, and Nick got on his hands and knees. She tied his arms and legs down, before attaching the weights to his balls. Nick groaned as they stretched, and Lauren grabbed the spiked glove. 

“Where should I grab first?” she questioned, and Nick braced himself for what she could do to him. He knew he was in a vulnerable position, but he wasn’t scared. 

“Fuck!” He yelped as the spikes were dragged along his nipples and chest. Lauren grinned seeing the response, and dragged her hand down, getting closer to his cock. Nick groaned as his body reacted to the pain. Lauren grabbed his cock, and Nick howled. 

“Motherfucker!” He groaned as Lauren squeezed tighter. She could feel it growing a bit, but knew that Nick would get off without her really touching him tonight. 

Lauren pulled away, and grabbed the whip, testing her wrist before stepping away from Nick, and applying the first lick. He arched up into the pain, and cried out. Lauren looked at her husband, who nodded at her to go on. She continued whipping his back, the marks becoming apparent. 

“Lauren!” Nick cried out, and she instantly dropped the whip, knowing he was at his limit with it. She went over and rubbed his back gently, as Nick calmed. 

“Sorry Mistress, it just became too much.” He apologized, and Lauren cooed softly to him. 

“No apologies needed slut, I am so very proud of you. Just say My name if ever becomes too much, and I will instantly stop. Do you still want to continue?” Lauren asked, and Nick nodded, eyeing the candle. 

“Yes Mistress.” Lauren nodded, and moved towards the candle, picking it up. Nick whined and wiggled, wanting the hot wax on him once again. 

“Mistress please.” He begged, and Lauren chuckled softly. She dripped a bit on his back, and Nick sighed loudly, feeling the liquid pool on his back once again. 

“Like that My slut?” Lauren asked, and Nick nodded furiously. She grinned and dribbled it down his back and bottom, Nick relaxing more and more under the heat of the wax and feeling it cooling on his body. 

“Oh so good Mistress, thank you so much.” Nick groaned out, as Lauren pulled away from him and set the candle back on the nightstand, blowing it out.

“What else do you need from Me slut?” Lauren asked, and Nick thought for a moment. He looked up at her and shook his head. 

“I’m good for tonight Mistress, thank you so much.” Nick smiled softly, and Lauren kissed him passionately. She took the weights off, untied him, and checked his back. Nick smiled as he let her care for him. She finished him off before cleaning them up with a warm washcloth, throwing it into the hamper, and sliding back into her love’s arms.

“Are you okay babe?” He asked, and Lauren nodded. 

“Yes I am. It was a shock, but I settled into it easily. Thank you for finally coming to me about it, and trusting me enough to do this for you. Now, if you need it, don’t hide it. I will help you anytime you need it love.” Lauren looked seriously at Nick, who nodded. 

“I will I promise. Now let’s get some sleep, I’m exhausted, and have work tomorrow.” Nick laid down with Lauren in his arms, and the two fell asleep happily. Nick was so happy he had finally come clean with his wife, and could fall into his pain side whenever he needed it. 


	23. Chapter 23

As the year wore on, the ten celebrated Lauren’s, Leighanne’s, Kristin’s, Howie’s, Kevin’s, and Rochelle’s birthdays, after realizing that last year they really hadn’t at all in the whirlwind of preparing for the wedding. Each of their birthdays were properly paid attention to, and the girls all asked to be sitting at the table for their special days, their husbands automatically agreeing. 

“Can’t believe it’s another holiday season once again.” Rochelle commented as they all relaxed one night. 

“I know. One year of being married down, a lifetime left to go. The years are really starting to slip by.” Lauren sighed as she cuddled into Nick. 

“Tis the joys of getting older.” Kevin smiled, and they all groaned in response. “So fucking overrated.” was the most common retort. 

The ten all looked at each other, laughing happily. Things were so beyond good for all of them, but there was something on three people’s minds. Something needed to happen soon, so that it was fair for everyone. Lauren looked at her husband one night, biting her lip. 

“Nick, can I talk to you?” she asked, and he nodded, the two going up to their room. 

“What’s going on?” 

“It’s time. It’s not fair to Brian anymore. I am his cow as much as the other girls are, and what I’m having him do isn’t right. He should be able to treat me like the others, and use me as he wishes” Lauren played with her fingers as she spoke. 

Nick grinned happily. He had intended to bring it up soon, because Brian was showing signs of wanting more from Lauren than he was giving her. 

“You are exactly right, Brian deserves to use you just as he does the other cows. I will let him know, and you can expect him to take you soon.” Nick advised, and Lauren nodded. She knew it would still hurt like hell, but she couldn’t baby it anymore. She had to take it just like the other four did. 

It had been about a week since Nick and Lauren had talked, she had felt Brian’s eyes on her and knew it was only a matter of time before she was taken fully by him. She was changing over the laundry when he felt his arms around her, causing her to jump slightly. 

“Finish then to my room..” Brian growled. 

Lauren nodded and felt him let her go, moving away from her. Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finishing up and starting the dryer before going out and heading upstairs to Brian and Leighanne’s room, passing through the living room seeing the others enjoying themselves, Nick not looking her way already knowing what was about to happen. 

Lauren took a deep breath before moving to the bed, sliding onto it on her hands and knees. Nick had told her how Brian would want her to be. She made sure to have her ass high in the air, legs spread wide. It didn’t take long for her to hear the door open and close again, clothes falling to the floor and the bed shifting with the new weight. 

“So you decided to finally be a good little whore and let me have you fully.” Brian snarled. “Took you fucking long enough.” 

Lauren whimpered softly, she wasn’t used to this side of Brian and hadn’t seen it in its entirety. She closed her eyes as she felt him roughly grab her hips and slam right into her hole.

“AHHH!!” Lauren cried out. 

“Shut up bitch and take it!” Brian growled, falling fully into his mindset. He didn’t stop and let his hips go, fucking her hard and fast, pushing fully into her. 

Lauren whimpered and cried out, he was so deep inside her, it hurt like hell. “Pl...please stop…” 

Brian ignored her as he took what belonged to him, pulling her back against him. Lauren finally let her mind sink into the darkness as Brian pounded into her. He could tell she had given in and was taking it like she should have at the beginning.

“That’s it, take it like the little whore you are. Making me wait almost a year when the other whores took it instantly.” 

“I’m sorry….please..it hurts so much.” Lauren whimpered, tears falling. 

“It’s supposed to hurt.” Brian grunted, his cock starting to throb. “Shit, you’ve got me so close already.” 

Lauren groaned as he continued to slam into her, it hurt and the tears were real but she knew this was how she would be fucked by him from now on. After a few more good ,hard thrusts, Brian was crying out her name, riding out his orgasm as Lauren did the same. 

“LAUREN!” 

“BRIAN!” 

The lovers collapsed in a pile of limbs as they tried to calm down, Brian finally pulling out of her and wrapping his arm around her, Lauren turning to look at him. He leaned over and kissed her gently, smiling happily feeling her respond. The pulled away looking into each others eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Lauren nodded. “Sore, but okay.” 

He stroked her cheek gently. “What made you change your mind?” 

“I knew it wasn’t fair to you or the others for me to ask you to keep babying how you fucked me.” Lauren replied. “I want everything to be fair and even across the table.” 

Brian smiled softly, kissing her again. “You know we all understood.” 

“I know, but I also knew it wasn’t right, I belong to you and I shouldn’t have a say in how I’m taken.” 

Brian held his lover close to him, rubbing her back gently. They laid there for over an hour before getting up and showering together, Lauren going down to suck him off knowing she needed to learn how to deepthroat him like she did the others, both knowing that would take time. 

They finally rejoined the others as supper was being made, Nick pulling her into his arms and nuzzling into her, Lauren running her hand through his hair gently. She never imagined her life the way it had turned out, but she realized that she wouldn’t trade the uniqueness she had found in the world of normality that lived outside their home and dynamic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so so much for support us and this fic! Means the world to both of us and we appreciate everyone who gave this far out fic a chance! thank you all again!


End file.
